Blastwave
by darksider82
Summary: Harry becomes a mutant and a new set of options. Influence from some other Harry Potter/X-men fics all credit to them. Sorry if I haven't mentioned them if you PM me, I will ensure you are credited.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Blastwave  
AU set with First Class Mutants are Professors with well-known mutants as students. **

Harry vomited blood onto the floor. It had been three days since he had gotten home from Hogwarts. It had been four nights that he had been yanked awake by nightmares of Cedric Diggory being killed in front of him.

The reason for him to be vomiting blood was the massive size sixteen leather loafer of his uncle, kicking him solidly in the stomach.

"Anything to say about waking me up in the middle of the night?" Growled Vernon as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"S-sorry." Harry doubled over and sank to his knees as Dudley punched him.

"You will be. Oh you will be. You will be indeed." There was the unforgettable sound of a belt being taken off. Harry grimaced and whimpered as the buckle slammed into his spine across his shoulder blades.

(Westchester)

Running through a set of underground tunnels, Sean Cassidy, Henry 'Hank' McCoy, Professor Xavier and Jean Grey headed towards the X-Jet. Cassidy, (aka Banshee), Hank, (aka Beast), and Professor Charles Xavier, (aka Professor X, or Charles to his friends) were three of the first class of mutants that Charles Xavier had taught to control their powers.

Jean Grey, (aka Marvel Girl), on the other hand, was an extremely powerful psychic with more of an aptitude towards telekinesis than telepathy. She had been working as Hank's intern when they had discovered her phenomenal abilities and people seemed to open to her.

They were rushing for the X-Jet as they had found another extremely powerful mutant located in Sussex, Britain. It was a race between the X-men and the radicals that Eric Lensherr, (aka Magneto), had recruited and subsequently left when they had turned too radical. As for Magneto, he was doing his own thing back in Poland where his life had taken an unexpected twist.

"We need to go to Surrey, England. I've detected an extremely powerful mutant who will likely need our help." Stated Professor X calmly, although everyone felt the gravitas in his tone. Soon, the X-jet was taking flight and hit Mach 2 30 minutes later

(Private Drive)

Back in Surrey, Harry, while reflecting on the unfortunate nature of the situation, noticed that his arms were beginning to glow. This blinding glow seemed to crackle up his arms and across his body like lightning, occasionally discharging onto his cousin. Dudley immediately let go, and Harry staggered clumsily to his feet as Dudley screamed,

"THE FREAK'S DOING SOMETHING!" Vernon turned red and raised the belt, which came crashing down towards Harry's skull

" BOY! I ORDER YOU TO STOP DOING YOUR FREAKISH SHIT!"

Harry smirked coldly,

"How about…" Harry paused, "No…" Then, his eyes sparked with anger. "Now, let's give you a taste of your own medicine!" And with that, he grabbed the belt and channelled his power through it. To Harry it was like unloading over fourteen years of pain, abuse, anger and sadness at his tormentor. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, felt as though he was holding onto the electrical mains as he was slammed solidly into the wall, cracking it and knocking plaster from the ceiling. Hedwig, who had been trapped in her cage, barked nervously as another bolt of blinding energy vaporised the door and cage, which coalesced around her and exploded outwards. "Go to the Weasley's girl. I'm so very sorry for this."

Hedwig barked, hopped onto his shoulder, nipped his ear and hit him with her wing before going to fly out, only for Dudley to manage to grab her as she went through the window. Hedwig shrieked and began to claw viciously, while Dudley's face was painted with a demented grin. Fortunately, his face paled as Harry grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Hello, freak." Harry whispered, maliciously, before driving his fist into Dudley's several layers of fat, discharging a tidal wave of energy at the same time.

Now, if you've ever seen ballistic gel quiver as a bullet is shot through it, then you'll have a vague idea of what Dudley's body looked like as Harry's energized fist slammed into it. By this point in time, Dudley looked very much like a post-Vietnam Fred Dukes, only much smaller and far uglier. As he was forced backwards, it was a little like a Teenage Blob being shoved back by Scott Summer's Full Optic Blasts with Bobby Drake slowly freezing the floor behind him. But Harry smirked, jerked back his arm and brought it to his waist, before placing his other hand above it, forming the unmistakable cupped shape of a very familiar energy beam attack, which began to form in Harry's hands, lances of energy spinning around it. Harry, incidentally, was smirking internally as dreadful realisation spread on Dudley's face, before he snarled in anger and hurled it forwards, screaming as it went. The powerful attack crashed into Dudley, blasting him through the wall and out of the house.

Vernon, by now, had pulled himself out the wall.

"FREAK!" He yelled, and charged forwards, throwing himself at his nephew. Harry turned, lightning coalescing around his chest, forming an X, bearing out of him and shredding his shirt before tunnelling straight through Uncle Vernon, who clattered to the ground, dead.

It was at that moment that the X-Jet touched down in the middle of the street. Banshee and Havok's eyes widened,

"Hate to point out the obvious, but if the hole in the side of that house is any indication, I think we've found our Mutant." Jean said, while gesturing towards the prone Dudley.

Havok snorted,

"I doubt it. I'd guess that they're upstairs." It was just then Harry poked his head out the window, powerful energy crackling over his body. Havok groaned. "An energy manipulator? Seriously?! I'd ask if the Mansion could stand another one of me and my brother, only this one seems WAY more powerful."

Aunt Petunia, meanwhile, was in hysterics. First, the freak had interrupted her beauty sleep, and now he was unable to do the chores so she had to get her freshly manicured hands dirty. Then the noises were heard upstairs and now more strangers were at the door, which the freak should have been opening.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. My name is Charles Xavier, and I represent my School for Gifted Youngsters." Petunia pulled the door back and allowed Professor Xavier and his escort in. "Sorry, where are my manners? These are Sean Cassidy, Alexander Summers and Jean Grey. Mr Cassidy and Mr Summers are members of my staff. They are teachers of History and Physical Education respectively. Miss Grey, on the other hand, is…"

"…Technically a student, but working as an interim for Doctor Henry McCoy, our standing physio, surgeon, doctor." Aunt Petunia stared,

"Aren't you…"

"A bit young? I know, I get it a lot. I've got a bit of a genius IQ. I don't like talking about it."

"Mrs Dursley, have you ever heard the term: 'Mutants?'" The response he got made him inwardly gulp. This was serious. "Alex, go upstairs and find the other resident of this house household… I would suggest not calling him boy or freak. He may react badly."

Alex nodded,

"Sir." With that he headed upstairs, feet carrying him two stairs at a time. He reached the landing and quickly deduced the room where the mutant was kept. He foolishly forgot to introduce himself as he opened the door, however, and was immediately met by two surprisingly powerful energy blasts. One, he dodged, while he was able to absorb the other. "Nice trick, kid… What's your name?"

"Harry…Harry Potter. Who are you? Why are you here?" Alex grinned "Names Alex. Alex Summers, my friends call me Havok. 'Afraid there's no other way to say it without sounding like a horror film, but we are here for yo-…

Where's your Uncle?" Slowly, Harry pointed towards the charred corpse, and Alex gulped.

"Okay…Basically you're a mutant. A powerful one, if this," he gestured at their surroundings, "Is anything to go by. We need to grab your stuff, and then be on our way."

"I'm a WHAT!? But how can that be?!" Gasped Harry, who was beginning to panic, causing himself to spark with energy again. Alex moved forwards,

"Don't worry!" He assured. "The Professor will explain everything… Now, where's your stuff?"

"In my trunk. Only just got here three days ago, and my 'loving relatives' put me to work the moment I got home. Bastards." Harry got up, only to stagger as his vision swirled, and he landed painfully on his knees. Alex stared. Between them arriving and Harry's powers activating, the lad had evidently been abused. Alex surveyed the destruction, and was quite impressed. It was similar to the damage he had caused before the School had been built.

"Come on, the Professor's finishing up." With that, the pair made their way down stairs. As they did, Alex got a look at Harry's back and saw the skin beginning to stitch itself up. Professor Xavier was waiting patiently outside.

"Ready to go?" He inquired. Harry was about to say yes, when a multitude of pops and bangs reverberated in the back garden, eliciting shrieks of outrage from Aunt Petunia, who stormed to the back door only to be propelled backwards, stunned.

"What's going on Harry?" Asked Alex, as he covered himself in a scarlet aura.

"People who think they can dictate my life, that's what." Harry growled as Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and five other unknown people paraded into the kitchen. The tall black guy's wand still smoking.

"Ah, Harry… I must say it is…" Began Dumbledore. Harry snarled,

"If you say it's for the 'Greater Good', or my 'Best Interests' that I stay here for the Summer, I swear to god this house is coming right down." An identical aura to Alex's flared up around him, and the energy manipulator's auras connected and suddenly began to amplify.

"Harry the protections here…"

"Are not working, Albus. Remember me? Charles Xavier. We met back in August 1971 when we were talking to the Evan's family about their daughters and you tried to erase my mind." Xavier said from the doorway. "Mr. Potter, might you help me back into the house?" Harry nodded and retracted the aura enough that he could safely wheel Xavier back into the house without incinerating him.

Lupin turned to Dumbledore, "Who is that man? Why would you try to erase his memories?!" Dumbledore didn't look at the werewolf when he answered.

"I had been Headmaster of Hogwarts for fifteen years and made myself known to all muggleborn students on the register. When I saw the Evans sisters appear, I made myself known. Unfortunately, so did Charles Xavier. We were both interested in the Evans twins. Professor Xavier is a mutant, and a very powerful one too. The reason that we were both there was…"

"…That Lily and Elaine Evans were identical twins. One was magically powerful but a weak Mutant, While the other was the opposite. I wanted to take both of them as did Albus. The exchange got heated and Dumbledore tried to wipe my mind." Finished Xavier, wheeling himself into the kitchen.

Petunia's eyes flared with recognition.

"I remember that day…" She turned to Harry, "Where are your Uncle and Cousin?" Harry stared back with blank eyes.

"Dudley's outside. Vernon's dead." Everyone's face paled.

Dumbledore looked on him with a mixture of horror and pity.

"Did you kill him?"

Harry shrugged. "He was beating the shit out of me with a belt, because I was having nightmares, because no-one thought that counselling was important after WATCHING A FRIEND BEING MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME! I wanted to return the favour, and, next thing I know, he smells like cooked chicken and beef and Dudley is outside somewhere after I launched him through a brick wall. Now watch, as soon as I finish speaking, Dumbledore's going to do the whole 'Your relatives love you deep down' speech and one of this lot is going to arrest me. So, I'm going five steps ahead and removing myself from the equation. I'm leaving Britain for the foreseeable future. Oh, and Professor Lupin- yes I know we are not in school but you're still a professor to me -if you see the Weasley's, could you get Hedwig for me and tell her I'm…?"

"…In Westchester, at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, in the United States of America." Finished Alex. For a few tense seconds, the most Powerful Wizard on the Planet stared down at its Strongest Telepath before Dumbledore sighed.

"You win, Xavier. You win. Just tell me, will Harry be coming home?" Xavier gave the man a crooked smile.

"That will be for him to decide. Give Harry his vault key and we can cover his inheritance from America. Don't try and give him a false key. Believe me, I'll know." Dumbledore handed over the key and a larger than normal money pouch.

"I had acquired Harry's money for books and a bit more for the school year before our arrival. It was Sirius's wish."

Xavier nodded. He doubted the last sentence, but chose not to pursue it. He had, in his mind at least, already shown a poor example of his staff.

"Let's go." Harry was led out of the house and to the X-Jet.

Meanwhile, Dudley sat on the bench outside Number 4, hunched over and clearly in deep thought.

"He's okay Mr. Potter. He's shaken himself off and is now realising that following his late father's bigoted idealisms as his own was perhaps not the best thing to do. I believe he'll change rather drastically over the next few weeks."

Harry started, "How did you…?"

"Know? Not much is hidden from a telepath, and even less is hidden from me. Now, allow me to apologise for the actions of myself and my staff just now. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. So and do you know anything about mutants…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Blastwave 2**

Harry finally awoke in a sterilised bed in a white room. He instinctively realised he was in the hospital of an unknown facility. Along with his magic, he had just awoken his mutant gifts and subsequently both sets of abilities began to harmonise. Hank entered the room no longer wearing his image inducer "Harry, it's me Hank. But this is how I normally look."

Despite sounding like Hank and acting like Hank, Harry wasn't convinced and well his ability mixed with a flippendo appeared in his hand. Hank moved backwards "Havok...I need you down here."

(Weasley Household)  
Familiars are extensions of their companions. That was all magicals believed they needed to know. However the bond between familiar and companion is actually a lot more complex because the familiar took a part of their companions magical ability and bolstered it to their own.

However how much power depended on the companion. Hedwig, Harry's companion was intelligent for an owl before she was chosen by Hagrid at her own suggestion. She had become even more intelligent and quicker than other owls.

It wasn't a surprise to her when she found out her companion was a mutant. In fact it made a lot of sense to her, it explained her ability to mentally commune on pigeon English with her in her opinion an overgrown owlet of a companion.

'Westchester Essex, USA, School for Gifted'. That was the significant information given to her, with a bark and clip around the ear of the pig redhead that her companion was an acquaintance with. Harry listened to her when it came to choosing friends, they hid nothing from one another took flight.

None of the redheads or even the brunette noticed her departure off to a new location and her companion. Her brilliant, over grown fledgling of a companion who was more trouble than he was worth but all the bacon was worth it.

(Westchester)  
Alex joined Harry in the hospital "Harry you okay? It's just you almost flattened Beast when you woke up?" Harry shrugged and noticed he was restrained to the bed.

"Didn't know where I was. Last thing I remember was being on the jet. Apologies Doctor McCoy." The blue haired man chuckled "It's fine Mr. Potter, please don't call me Doctor if anything call me Beast. Oh and welcome to the Institute for Gifted Students."

Harry nodded "School for Mutants right? Because we can't be anywhere else for fear we may injure our loved ones etc." Charles moved into view.

"Mr. Potter apologies for Beast startling you. Ive noticed that you're taking being a mutant rather easily...a bit too easily. I'm rather curious as to why and if you can explain it to me but I think I know why." Harry nodded "Pop these restraints, let me have a shower and get some clothes on and food..." he turned to Jean heading towards the food in the hospital "...I mean proper food. Actual bacon, eggs, sausages upstairs and I'll talk."

Alex nodded and popped the restraints allowing Harry up. "Bathroom is down the hallway." Harry hadn't gone two paces when he felt someone behind him "I'm not about to smash the place up."

"I don't like you. I don't like the fact you can demand what you want and the Professor gives it to you." he demanded and Harry got a look at him. He was same height as Havok but where Havok was broader in the shoulder, this guy was slender and his eyes were covered in Ruby Red Shades.

Harry shrugged "Don't know you. Don't like you. Not inclined to answer you Shades. Related to Havok? Anyways Shades go back to Xavier and allow me to have a shower in peace unless you're homosexual and otherwise I'd say unfortunately not my type...rather lacking on the chest."

Specs turned a bright shade of red and went to remove his glasses "What can you do Shades? Glower at me?" Shades was about to open his eyes when they were joined by another man "Shades stop annoying the kid. Kid don't pick a fight with Shades until we know what you can do. I'm Wolverine."

Harrys eyes widened at the metal claw and headed to the shower. He jumped out an pulled on a new pair of hospital scrubs as Jean arrived with a full plate of Sausages, Bacon, Eggs, Tomatoes and other things.

"Cheers... Now what do you want to know?" Xavier smiled "How you're excepting being a mutant so easily."  
Harry nodded, swallowed a piece of sausage "It's less of me telling but more of me showing you. Is there a way I can project things onto the wall? Why do you want to know?"

"I want to be able to protect my students from themselves as well as each other and curiosity." Harry nodded "I can do magic."

Shades snickered "Like a rabbit out of a hat?" Harry's eyes hardened and pulled out his wand and turned it on Shades "Accio Shades." the shades were wrenched clean from their owners face, but Harry wasn't done, he then summoned a Boa Constrictor which he swiftly banished and for his coup de grace he snapped Shades into place with a "Petrificus Totalus. That'll wear off either within the next three days or whenever I want it to until then. That's only a small bit of what I can do which reminds me I need to get to Salem and have a look around. Get myself registered here magically that is."

Xavier nodded "Of course. Now we took some blood, flesh and bone samples to deduce your abilities. What we discovered was that you had ability to absorb ambient energy and selective energy around you and convert them into powerful energy blasts much like Havok here…We have also noticed that you have what we will call the 'M' Gene is that you generate an ambient chaotic field which can disrupt most technology. But don't worry we at the institute have ensured that all our technology is protected against chaos fields due to another student here. Although he uses his to punch through the dimensional barriers to teleport from place to place…It also says you have a healing factor on par with Wolverine's which means you heal from more or less anything and we have found you have a telepathic link to something."

Harry grinned at the last bit "I know who it is…My oldest friend. Can we get upstairs because I don't want you to miss this, especially you Professor X because this could potentially challenge your thesis that I overheard you talking about. Yes, I was under anaesthetics but it didn't properly work." He smiled at their faces but it fell when the redhead opened her mouth "I also detected an unidentified what appeared to be tear substance and a black liquid in his blood stream. Upon separating the pair I found that the black liquid was a poison of some sort that killed five of our test rats in three seconds but on the sixth rat we injected it with a small sample of the tears and then the venom and well the rat survived."

Harry snorted "Considering that venom kills human beings within a minute or less I'm surprised the rat lasted three seconds." The redhead turned to Harry "I want answers. I want the truth." She demanded sounding very much like a child.

"You can't handle the truth." Harry snapped his power fluctuating madly as he turned his full temper on Jean "I have had a rather shit school year and shittier start to my Summer. First of all I had to deal with schoolwide bullying for sneaking into an 'adults' only competition only to escape with my life and nerve damage, second of all my school's rightful competitor was murdered in front of me by the fucker that killed my parents. Then no-one's offered me counselling, my community leaders won't listen because 'I'm a kid' and other arguments. I watch said peer get murdered in my nightmares so often that my LOVING Uncle and Cousin decide to beat me. My powers activate and I fucking kill my Uncle…Then I wake up here and you are demanding answers from ME! GET OVER YOURSELF!" Harry roared emitting powerful blasts of energy from his chest, back and arms.

Havok activated his ability as he began to absorb and siphon the excess energy their new student was emitting. Wolverine was in front of Xavier effectively shielding the man from the explosive but justified rage.

Meanwhile upstairs Amara, Bobby, Jamie, Ray and Sam to cluster around the lift to the subterranean Danger Room and Medical Bay as Storm and Beast emerged "Everyone calm down a new classmate is having a bit of a meltdown due to things that have happened to him prior to arrival and Jean not exactly handling the situation."

That got a snort from Rogue who had been asked by Logan to cover his training class but the students hadn't arrived. The southern belle snorted "When doe she eva' handle anythang well? Wha can tha' new one do?" She asked curiously.

Beast grinned "Energy absorber and Manipulator on par or greater than Cyclops, regenerative healing powers like Wolverine's I think they have a blood link. Oh and some other tricks and really not fond of Cyclops or Jean." He looked at the Young X-men and at Rogue "Aren't you lot meant to be in lessons?"

"They are Doctor McCoy. Wit' Meh. But we all fel' tha' 'xplosion an yah know what they're like." Rogue responded thickly. Beast nodded looking at Storm and nodded, the Weather manipulator chivvied the students back to lessons as Beast went down stairs to survey the damage.

The hospital wasn't that bad. The Summers Brothers tended to make the hospital repairs at least twice a week. Beast entered to find Harry looking much calmer and Jean looking at him with a mixture of intrigue and fear. Beast knew of Jean's ability as a telepath and smirked, apparently she looked in Harry's mind and didn't like what she saw.

"Are we done? The others want to meet the new guy?" Beast said as Harry nodded to him. "I still have questions." Protested Jean. Xavier nodded "Harry, Jean can you wait a moment." The turned and faced Xavier "Harry I mentioned this before you collapsed after meeting Dumbledore well you mother had a twin. They weren't twins they were half sisters but bore such a resemblance to one another due to your maternal grandmother's ability that they were said to be twins. Their names were Lily and Elaine Evans."

Harry stared at Xavier as the words came back to him and he looked at his cousin "Let it be. What's done is done. Just DO NOT believe you know me better than I do." With that he left the medical bay. Beast fell into a loping stride alongside the teen "Before you exploded we also detected a healing factor on par with Wolverine's. In essence it means you can walk off majority off attacks and injuries save decapitation and having your heart and lungs ripped out."

Harry grinned "Anything else?" Beast shrugged "You might be able to cause a paralysis bite and melt bits of metal due to some venom glands we found in your body curtesy of that snake bite and your reflexes may seem quicker than normal."

Harry nodded there were some swings and round abouts for everything that seemed to apply to almost any mutation. The elevator dinged and the new mutant and Beast entered the Xavier grounds "Harry come and meet your peers." Harry nodded and followed Beast and that was when he saw her.

She was year older than him perhaps, wearing a long sleeved blouse, a tank top, a short skirt. Nothing like Lavender wore in the evenings those were SHORT, Harry grimaced internally at it. The girl also wore black leggings and combat boots along with gloves. What capitvated Harry were her eyes they were a beautiful shade of green almost looking grey that stood out with a purple make up she also had brown and white hair. The white hair parted over her face with a small tendril just near her right eye "That's Rogue. She's from Mississippi. Our own Southern Belle."

Rogue turned to face them as she heard Beast and his companion talking about "And I bet she could kick my ass six ways to Sunday no sweat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blastwave 3**

"Glad someone appreciates ma skills." Rogue said joining Beast and Harry, she didn't need any powers to realise the new guy as like every new young male mutant to be attracted to her. "I'm Rogue." She said joining them and raising her gloved hand. She was taken off guard when the new guy took it and swiftly kissed it "Lovely to meet you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry kissed her hand because from what he had dug up from his family records was the fact that they were in essence nobility and some of them had helped found some of the United States and it was because even though he was a 'freak' in the eyes of his surviving family they couldn't bare the idea of him meeting 'friends' with uncouth manners so had enrolled him in some etiquette classes and this one was the main one that had stuck.

"You're gonna ask meh, why I wear gloves. Because meh powers aint't exactly controlled." Rogue explained and Harry's eyes widened "What do you do? I mean what does your power allow you to do?" Harry asked curiously. Rogue looked at him trying to see any sort of manipulation but only saw blunt honest sincerity "I take people's powers an memories an if I'm not careful life force as well and if I take too many I lose control."

Harry winced "I'm sorry to hear that. If you and the Professor are willing and I can avoid my Cousin and Shades, I may well be able to help you." Rogue giggled "Yeh met Scott! Whose your Cousin?"

"Scott is Shades real name...thanks for that? Why does he wear glasses inside, I mean I wear mine because I'm blind as a bat if I don't and my cousin is Jean Grey." Rogue's giggles became one of laughter "You've got it bad suga! Jean's alrigh' once yeh get pas the mind reading and moving crap with her mind. Scott ain't able te control his powers. Everything he looks at gets hit ba energy." Harry grinned "Bet aiming is so simple." Causing Rogue to to giggle.

Harry snickered as well "He has the hots for my cousin. He and I well, we're going to butting heads so to speak." Rogue grinned and swiftly changed the subject "Sorry teh change subject but what can you do?" Harry sighed "There a place out here where I can show?"

Beast directed them to a massive lake with a set of trees on the other side with archery targets on the other side. Already present were Scott, Jean, Alex, Xavier, Logan and various other students "What am I? A circus show?" Harry whispered getting a giggle out of Rogue which got raised eyebrows from everyone present.

"We all get excited when newcomers arrive and as for the eyebrows..." Beast began but Rogue finished off "Ah ain't the most welcoming people ya understand. Ah like ya Harry, Ah think you're cute in a way but Ah don't know ye yet." With that she joined the others.

Harry turned to Beast, who he was easily the closest with "I can wait." Beast chuckled "I am to wait, though waiting so be hell, Not blame your pleasure, be it ill or well." He looked at Harry who shrugged before clarifying "William Shakespeare's Sonnet 58: That God Forbid, That Made First Your Slave. You could say that I like his work."

Harry grinned "I have a lot to catch up on Professor and Shakespeare is one of them." Harry honestly liked Beast and Havok as they had told him straight up and down what had happened to him. He liked Xavier as well, the guy meant well but he wasn't sure if he could disclose his magical powers to him."

"Ready when you are Mr. Potter. Aim at the archery targets and lets see what you can do." Harry nodded as he turned to face the targets. He concentrated on his power coursing through his veins and willed it into his hands. The Onlookers stared in amazement at his control and then he discharged it when things got out of hand.

Harry felt his scar itch and then erupt into a burning sensation and then screamed in agony. What was a controlled release of his power turned into full blown eruption. His power coursed out of his hands, elbows and chest whilst tendrils of energy looped from our of his back forming a large 'X' on his chest. "Mr. Potter are you alright? You can stop now." Called Professor X over cacophony of sound and power that his student was releasing which looked very similar to Havok's.

"He's not responding Professor. I can feel a psychic presence in his head and he can't control both his powers and stop what he's seeing." Stated Jean who extended her senses to see what was tormenting her cousin. It felt weird to call refer to that despite their frosty start.

Rogue pulled her gloves off and rushed forwards. She dodged an erratic blast of energy that surged towards her. "Harry...Harry. It's me. Rogue." Rogue had successfully maneuvered herself in front of Harry after avoiding all of his energy blasts.

Inside Harry's mind he was being tortured with images of the Manor burning, Death Eaters torturing, raping and killing the mutants here. Coupled with that were attacks in London and Manchester and above them all was the mad deranged cackle of Lord Voldemort himself. "You can't run Potter. You can't hide. All you can do is die. But let's see you deal with this girl first."

Rogue suddenly found herself looking at Harry who was blatantly not Harry and rushed forwards. What gave it away it was the scarlet red eyes. Her hand connected with Harry's and she smirked. His power flooded into her however her smirk turned to one of terror as a stick appeared in Harry's other hand and began to glow a resplendent crimson compared to the blood red of his powers when something happened "You will not have her Tom." She heard before Harry dropped the stick and expelled a blast of energy which coalesced into a clear transparent shield that wrapped around Rogue as the crimson light erupted from the stick, BOUNCED off the shield and impacted Harry in the chest.

The energy display stopped and was replaced by the most awful scream as Harry was thrown through the air, hit the ground and began to twitch and thrash and letting out pained screams akin to a Tortured Prisoner. Harry mentally summoned up his power and shut the connection disrupting the spell and he collapsed heavily on the ground.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked a german accented teen and Harry found himself looking at a blue elf. "I'll be fine...I'll walk this off help me to my feet." Kurt could only stare as Harry pulled himself up using Kurt as a support and began to walk away. "Professor , I saw ligament and tendon damage." murmured a young mutant by the name of Lense, her gift allowed her to look through the skin, muscle and bone to give a thorough look over without the need of x-rays.

Harry was sweating bricks, Riddle had managed to invade his mind from Britain to here in America. "Kid, you okay? You've got everyone rattled." A gruff voice said from behind him. Harry turned to find himself looking at Wolverine "Oh well. Bet it happens a lot." Wolverine snorted "It does. We're going to need to talk later on." With that he dissapeared.

(Britain)  
Voldemort grinned, he had found his nemesis...but something in his mind told him to leave him be. "My lord?" the speaker was Severus Snape. The Dark Lord turned to the Potions Master "Severus, I will have need of your potions...I intend to perform several rituals to enable me to conquer Britain."

"What of Potter?" came the reply "He is of no consequence... As long as I keep tabs on his location he shall no longer be a problem...you are dismissed."

(America)

Xavier wheeled himself over to the formerly staggering Harry, who was now comfortablywalking away. "Harry, I know how you're feeling. Worried for your friends health. Scared because you've shown something you wanted to keep concealed." He stopped and looked at the emotionally, psychologically and possibly physically abused teen.

Harry looked at the Professor and sank to his knees "Please." Xavier's heart broke at how much of an emotional wreck Harry was. They made eye contact and both worlds dissolved.

(Harry's mind)

Utter blackness. Xavier's psionic senses widened at the vast expanse of blackness. "Anyone here?" He called. The blackness receeded and standing next to what looked like an exploded cottage was Harry. "Hi Professor, Welcome to my mind."

Xavier stared "I will admit that this set up is surprising...Mind showing me where that experience came from?" Harry nodded and the young teacher and student bond began to develop. Xavier being guided through the treacherous and turbulent past of his newest student.

Xavier was a well travelled man; physically, mentally, emotionally and psychologically and whenever he met a mutant at his school his heart broke for them. For Harry, he had to fight his urge to cry. His student needed him and that's what he would be. Then they came to it. It was a different kind of darkness than the one that Harry had naturally.

This one sucked in all light, and seemed to be pulsing sporadically with an evil red light. Xavier stepped forwards his body glowing with psionic energy and he thrust his hands out. The vortex howled as the foreign energy's collided with it "Harry, You must draw it out and I'll attack the nexus."

Harry nodded "How do I do that?" Xavier chuckled "Your mind...Your rules." Harry's response was to coalesce three energy orbs; one in each hand and one levitating around his chest. "I attack like this?" With that he he chucked the energy orbs in his hands followed by a short chest blast.

Voldemort gripped his head. 'Potter had found the link! He was destroying it! IMPOSSIBLE!'. Voldemort gathered his formiddable willpower and sent it crashing through the link that would slowly meld their minds and souls together. It was a fate unbeknownst to the pair of them aside from Dumbledore.

Xavier's face was filled with rage. As he launched a maelstrom gof psionic energy to counteract the raw darkness flowing out of the mental fissure. "You're doing well Harry." Harry grunted as he jumped towards the rift gathering himself into a 'cannonball' position, before throwin his arms and legs wide and behind him as he released the energy.

Suddenly Xavier noticed it a grey glowing orb. Xavier grabbed it and almost visibily vomited "What is it Professor? Riddle! PISS OFF!" Harry snarled his green eyes flickering black as he cupped his hands and blasted the contents erupting from the fissure backwards. "A soul...Specifically a fragment of Tom Riddle."

Harry made his way over this time launching a continued energy beam. "What next?" Xavier looked at Harry and saw that it wasn't exactly Harry "You can either absorb it or destroy it. Both require clear thought and meditation. You are not able to think clearly and before you think you are..." Xavier closed the portal and then effortlessly cut Harry from his power and held him in midair. "...Your powers are controlling you. I'll be placing this and that fissure under lock and key of my own design. I'm sorry for what you've suffered but this is something you are not ready for."

Hadrian stared furiously at the old man but nodded "Fine." With that his black eyes turned green again. Harry found himself locked up "I don't want to know right now...Is it done?" Xavier smiled "Yes and No. You're no longer connected to whatever it was but we haven't destroyed the cause because I don't think you'll be able to think about it clearly."

With that Harry woke up, he was still on the lawn only to find Rogue in front of him "He's awake!" A german accented voice called excitedly. Harry fell backwards as he saw the Elf again "Thanks..." The elf grinned "I'm Kurt Wagner. People call me Nightcrawler."

Harry was about to respond when a set of barks were heard, everyone turned to look at a girl "I howl. Not bark." Harry looked up to see a magnificent Snowy Owl land on his shoulder. "Hey, Hedwig...OW." The students laughed as Hedwig the Owl, nipped Harry's ear and then promptly started hitting him with her wing. Xavier smiled "I take it that this is the other psychic link I detected?" Harry nodded "Yup, everyone this is Hedwig. Hedwig is my closest friend who isn't human. If you ever see her eyeing your bacon, let her have the bacon.

For those who were psyically inclined or even avian natured you would have heard 'The bacon is mine! All mine! As is my Harry-Wizard. Will stop hitting him for he has promised me bacon.'

Hedwig stopped hitting Harry and was now content to bask in the glory of the mutants. Rogue and Shadowcat grinned "A boy and his bird?" Harry shook his head "No. More like An Owl and her Carer." Harry turned to Rogue "You okay?" Rogue smiled at the sincerity "Will be. Ah will be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blastwave 4**

 **A:N Let me make this clear. Voldemort was performing some rituals which Harry picked up during his target practise. Xavier picked up on this and entered Harry's mind. Voldemort, Harry and Xavier were now all in one confined space; yes the mind is seemingly infinite but even then it has limits. Now add to the mix Harry's larger than average magical reserves, slight emotional instability due to lack of counselling etc and the fact he has activated his full mutant powers sans restrictions or control he has gone out of control throwing curses and pulses of energy around the place.**

 **Rogue as far as I can tell in the Evolution Series and comics absorbs peoples abilities, memories and lifeforce if not careful. She got in close and managed to help Harry regain control and was almost hit by a cruciatus curse; this one Harry noticed and hence why he was checking if she was all right. That's all there is to it. Besides Rogue will not admit that Harry freaked her out.**

 **I hope that cleared up everything. As for the attraction thing; call it Harry's first genuine crush and curiosity on Rogue's part.**

The normally bubbly manor was now as silent as the grave. Considering Harry had been in a Graveyard he knew how that felt. Harry got to his feet with assistance from Kurt and he turned to face his fellow mutants "What?"

It was Scott who answered for the group "What the hell were you doing...Someone could have gotten hurt. What you did was..." He didn't finish as Harry jabbed his wand and promptly silenced the teen "One lecture I did not need...Anything else?"

"What did you do to him? How long will it last?" Someone asked; Harry grinned "Silenced him. He can hear himself but we can't hear him as for how long...Any...where be...tween half a day or a week. Could be sooner or later depending on how I'm feeling. Oh and by the way he can hear what we are saying just so you know."

Harry turned around "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have dragged you guys into this." With that he turned around and began heading towards the house. No-One stopped him, he made it into the house to be stopped by an adult. The guy was big; jeans, shirt, leather jacket and boots and had a cigar in his mouth "Where you going bub?"

"Out...Clearly I fucked this up." The man snorted "No you didn't. In fact its more Shade's fault. You had no idea this was gonna happen; we get outbursts like this from time to time. I stabbed someone when I first arrived. We've not had anyone with your range of abilities before; the Proffessor ain't mad at ya, neither is Beast. I'm Logan people here call me Wolverine."

Harry nodded to the man; not forgetting at all that he was a relative "I just want to clear my head...I'll be okay." Wolverine nodded "Fine..." He handed Harry a phone "...This has the Manor's number on it. Call it and tell whoever's speaking where you are and I'll pick you up." Harry nodded and he left.

It was late afternoon early evening when Harry had left the Mansion. I took him fifty minutes to walk into town and he was impressed. Whereas before he had only been allowed out when it was 'suitable', he appreciated the freedom to walk into town when he wished but he didn't appreciate what happened next.

Duncan Matthews and his mates were moving out of an alleyway. They had just terrorised a Freshman from their school into giving them his money. Then they noticed Harry "Oi, You lost or something?" Harry looked up _'You know what's going to happen next...So what you going to do Harry? Let them walk over you or fight back. Don't worry I have no desire to kill anyone except maybe Riddle and Dumbledore.'_ His inner voice said calmly. _'Who are you?'_ Harry asked curiously _'I'm your subconscience...We don't exactly communicate...Call me Alex. You ready?'_

Harry turned to face his soon to be peers "Yes?" Duncan sneered "Hand over your money." Harry stared at him incredulously "Is that meant to be threatening? If so it REALLY needs some work." Duncan stared at him "You're new in town...Where you from?"

Harry snorted "Is that all you've managed to grasp so far? Okay yes I'm from out of town. Not even from America. That leaves six other possibilities."

Duncan stared at him; someone who was uninformed about the greatness of the United States "Where? World Geography isn't my best class." Harry cackled mentally _'These guys are so easy'_ "Neither are the rest of your classes if what I've heard about you is correct."

Marcus snarled "You take that back..." Harry rolled his eyes "You going to make me? The damn's I give today have just run out." Phil looked at him "That's it I'm going to smash you up."

With that he lunged at Harry; too Harry he looked like if he was moving he slow motion. No Harry was sure he didn't have superspeed but rather this was the effect of accidental magic, his own senses and actual magic giving him a slower perception of time. Harry could tell that this would hurt if he took a full on punch so he moved to oneside.

Duncan and Marcus stared as Harry easily dodged the oncoming attack. Harry grabbed the receding magic and threw it out like a massive shove and it effortlessly chucked the three teens back "I'll say this once...Leave off or regret it." With that he turned around and left. High above him a Raven smirked.

Mystique or Raven Darkholme or even Principle Darkholme grinned. A new player was in town and he was powerful. She wasn't sure of his abilities but they appeared to be telekinetic upon appearance _'A test is in order...Avalanche and...Blob. Yes, Avalanche and Blob they'll suffice.'_

Harry was utterly oblivious to the plan as he carried on walking around when his phone rang "Yes?" It was Professor X "Harry, I picked up a pulse of energy about five minutes ago from Cerebro. You aren't in the house. Are you okay?"

Harry groaned "I'm fine...Three kids tried to teach me some manners. Don't worry they're fine. Bit shaken up and possibly minor bruising. My apologies; don't worry. I'll keep a lid on it or at least try too. Any specific rules of engagement?"

Charles groaned, he had another quick to use powers user. From what he had seen in Harry's mind he totally understood. Harry was strong in both mutant and magical abilities; underneath all of his defences Harry was a very lonely boy. A powerful and lonely boy who wanted to do right by people...Almost akin to Eric Lensherr minus the monologues. "Harry, I say try not to use abilities unless needed...But if need be mini..."

"Minimise the casualties. I got you...I have to go...OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING MORON! Sorry Professor." Harry hung up and hurled himself to oneside as a Jeep hurtled by; skidded textbook style into the parking lot in near by and three people got out.

One was tall, thin and clad in scuffed jeans, boots and wore a shirt and bomber vest. One looked like a toad and the other was possibly the fattest bastard Harry had ever seen just short of his Cousin and Uncle.

"You must be the new guy the boss wants." Said Toad "Who are you?" Harry asked eyes flicking between the three of them already about to call for help when Toad's tongue zipped out. Harry was surprised and caught off guard so the tongue grabbed the phone "Who you tryna call?" Toad asked around the phone.

"Your...mother?" Responded Harry and that was all it took for the big one to lose control and with surprising speed was in Harry's face and hit him with his large gut. Harry flew back and impacted solidly into the side of a 4x4. The 4x4 rolled on to two wheels, fell onto four and in the process freed Harry. A woman and her two children stood in shock as they saw the boy slam into the car "Oh my gosh, stay still. I'll call an ambulance."

Harry groaned twisted his head, wiggled his fingers and his toes. Full response so nothing was broken "I'm okay...Could you call Xavier's and tell him there is a small altercation going on near...where are we?..." The woman smiled "Bayville Mall, South Entrance on 22 and 1...Who do I ask for?"

"The person by the phone. They'll know what to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Fatty to trim, Toad to fry and their driver." Harry got up and headed back towards them "Who are you guys?"

Toad stopped "I'm Todd Tolanksy, Big Guy is Fred Dukes and the other is Lance Alvers and We're part of the Brotherhood of Mutants." Harry nodded "Harry Potter. Now what do you guys want?" It was Fred who answered "Join us or be pounded into paste."

Harry smiled "I don't swing that way Fred. If anything I'd rather give." Fred stared at him dumbly "He thinks you're gay Fred." Fred roared but Lance rushed forwards the ground shaking as he charged forwards. Harry dived to oneside only to not be able to get to his feet as the ground started shaking. He looked over his shoulder to see the family cowering in raw terror. He forced himself to his feet only for this time for Toad to drop kick him and he stumbled backwards.

"Monsters!" Wailed the girl, her mother grabbed her hand and held her close as Harry came staggering back. "They said they'll be ten minutes tops and that was four or five minutes ago."

Harry grunted "Five more of getting my asked kicked my three morons with no restraints on their gifts." His mutterings were caught by the mother "Gifts? You mean like mutants?" Harry nodded and her eyes widened in fear "Are you one? Why aren't you using yours?" Harry nodded "I am and as for not using it...ten reasons for that. Well; One not in control of it, Two collateral damage, Three civilian casualties and Four to Ten any potential numbers of Two and Three."

"Use it. We're going to be okay." Harry nodded and got up his body sparking with energy "I'm one of the good guys...well trying to be." With that the fire in his heart at full throttle he turned around. Lance saw Harry was sparking and focused on rupturing the ground around him; Harry noticed that the ground was shaking. Harry vaguely remembered his primary school introduction into physics and different energies and what Lance was doing was creating seismic tremors or kinetic tremors through the earth.

Harry concentrated and a red aura erupted around him, and four tendrils erupted embedding themselves into the floor and the tremors stopped around him. Lance stared at him "What have you done!" Harry smirked and opened his arms wide and two orbs appeared "Giving you three a shakedown." He clapped his hands together just below his thumbs making a cupping motion, brought his hands to his chest before thrusting them outwards.

Lance and Toad effortlessly dodged the attack as did Fred "You missed! Your aiming sucks!" They chanted before suddenly the ground began to crack beneath them. Harry rushed backwards to the civilians and held his hand out to them. "My names Michelle; this is Emily and that's James." Michelle said as she took his hand.

Harry nodded "Harry. No codename yet. Anyway I apologise for the bad rescue attempt let's find you three a taxi and get you out of here." Finding a cab was easy the cab driver just nodded and the family were heading home.

Harry rushed through the streets only to find the Brotherhood had followed him "No where to run new guy." There was a **'Bamf'** and Fred stumbled backwards as Kurt dropped kicked him in the face. "Need some help?" Kurt asked appearing next to Harry with another **'bamf'.**

"Where's the...Never mind." Just then the rest of the X-men appeared. Scott ran over to Harry "Get out of here." He snapped but Harry snarled in back words not even forming. "Piss off Shades. You guys took your sweet fucking time to get here so I'm staying to ensure you don't get distracted on your way to another fight...I don't...think so...Toad." Harry snapped flaring his powers and absorbed the power from Toad's surprise kick. But Harry was still taken backwards.

Wolverine, Rogue and Jean Grey moved to cover Harry but Harry rushed forwards; faster than what they expected and they watched as the teen literally speared Toad into and through the tarmac. Wolverine and Scott were having trouble shifting Blob. It appeared that the large teen's frame was the centre of his abilities; everything was either absorbed in his blubber, bounced off and he appeared to have a influence over himself

"Now how are we going to knock down Blob? From what I can tell this guy ain't gonna move unless he wants to be." Stated Harry getting a look from Wolverine "How did you realise that?" Asked Jean as she failed to shift Blob with a telekinetic shove.

"Eye for the small things...Used to play a very dangerous sport where I needed to track things size of a walnut and practised with peanuts." Harry grunted. There was a grunt of pain and it appeared Lance had finally been dropped by Kurt who had teleported up above him with a trash can.

Blob was then taken down; Scott lost his temper and removed his visor. The blast rebounded and slammed into Harry who absorbed it and then Rogue grabbed Harry's hand and released the power which coupled with some of Harry's overpowered banishing charms hit Blob with the force of a freight train as the rest of the X-men hit Blob as one.

Bob groaned and moved back on step and then another and soon enough Blob had grabbed his colleagues and vanished into the evening. Harry caught Rogue as she was overcome slightly from his memories "Ya have some crap memories ya know tha'?" Harry nodded "Yup...You okay?"

Rogue gave him a look and the two snorted "Ah/I will beh/be." They said as one. However Scott placed his hand on Harry's back "We need to discuss your behaviour back at the manor."

Harry turned around and as Wolverine and the rest observed the adamantine mutant smirked a wolfish smile "This is gonna be good. Shades and the New kid going at each other in the Danger Room."


	5. Chapter 5

**Blastwave 5**

 **A: N Let me make this clear. Voldemort was performing some rituals which Harry picked up during his target practise. Xavier picked up on this and entered Harry's mind. Voldemort, Harry and Xavier were now all in one confined space; yes the mind is seemingly infinite but even then it has limits. Now add to the mix Harry's larger than average magical reserves, slight emotional instability due to lack of counselling etc and the fact he has activated his full mutant powers sans restrictions or control he has gone out of control throwing curses and pulses of energy around the place.**

 **Rogue as far as I can tell in the Evolution Series and comics absorbs peoples abilities, memories and life-force if not careful. She got in close and managed to help Harry regain control and was almost hit by a cruciatus curse; this one Harry noticed and hence why he was checking if she was all right. That's all there is to it. Besides Rogue will not admit that Harry freaked her out.**

 **I hope that cleared up everything. As for the attraction thing; call it Harry's first genuine crush and curiosity on Rogue's part.**

Logan gave his unknown grandson a lift back and he decided to address the issue "Charles told me about our blood bond. Although I already knew about us being related. You've got my hair, and body build in the form of the sharp cheek bones…Something you got from your mother."

Harry nodded "Why didn't you say something."

"I didn't know…I've lost my memories a few times."

Harry nodded at the comment "So where does this leave us? People linked by blood or family?"

Wolverine's knuckles popped "Family!" He snarled "Charles mentioned my daughters adopted families treatment of you. I'm not sure what sort of role model I'm going to be, as I'm damn sure I'm not too sure of what sort of grandpa I'm going to be."

Harry nodded "Thanks. I'm not asking for much, just someone I could possibly turn to about surviving and have an honest conversation with." Wolverine chuckled.

"I can do those things…besides what are you going to do about Shades? He's not letting this one go. He's like a dog with a bone."

Harry snorted "I'll let him have it. In fact I'll show him that I'm not a dog but something else."

Wolverine reached back and clipped him across the head "You're disrupting the bike."

The pair of them soon found themselves in the mansion and heading down to the danger room. Harry was handed a black and yellow body suit. He swiftly got changed and entered the danger room to find Scott waiting for him.

Scott bristled with rage "You have no right to wear that uniform."

"I probably have more right to wear it than this one eyed loudmouth puppy yapping ceaselessly in front of me." Snarled Harry as he slid into the fighting stance he had used whilst fighting the Brotherhood earlier on.

"Alright you two. None of you are coming out until the pair of you sort out your differences. This will be recorded." Called Logan over the tannoy followed by the sound of the blast doors locking into place.

(House)

All over the house young and senior mutants were settling down to watch the brawl that was about to take place. "Scott will take that new guy down!" declared Magma.

"Ack no. What are ye' talkin' 'boot ye lava's messing with ye' coomin sense! T'new guy'll flahen Scott. Jus' look at his eyes. He knows wha' he's doing for God's sake." Growled Rahne Sinclair, a Scottish mutant from Ullapool, Scotland.

"What are you saying? Speak clearly will you." Replied Amara Aquila, Magma replied "Rahne, you're a good friend but I don't understand you half the time…"

Shadow Cat chose that moment to speak up "Wolfsbane said that Harry will flatten Scott…She mentioned something about his eyes and that your abilities are messing with your brains." 

(House and Arena)  
Everyone was distracted as Scott sent out a blast of energy from his visor.

(Arena…Everything here will be seen from another perspective later on)

Harry smirked and dived out the way of Scott's blast "Come on…Don't you just need to look to aim? How hard can it be?" He rolled forwards dodging yet another blast.

Harry suddenly groaned as Scott had kicked him square in the side. Harry stopped, momentarily paralysed him. Harry tilted his head out the way as Scott went to stomp on Harry's head. Harry smirked lashed out with a punch. Scott moved his leg as he thought Harry was going for his knee but elicited a whimper as Harry punched him square between the legs.

Harry pressed the advantage. With a set of scrappy, wild but painful punches that Harry used to focus on Scott's back. Harry proceeded to grab the taller teen by the head and shoulders to bring the teen down and proceeded to knee drive Scott's ribs and diaphragm.

Scott grabbed Harry's leg and effortlessly forced him away "You're not meant to do that!" He growled sending out more volatile blasts of energy, that none of which even came near to Harry.

Harry was smiling sadistically, the only reason he knew how to fight as he did was because of Dudley's treatment of him and some of the things Tom had experienced before his powers began to develop.

Harry took his eye off Scott and received blast of energy. Scott smirked, he had the little shit now. No-one was… "WHAT THE!"

Harry was enveloped in a red aura "Concussive energy? Nice…Surprise…" With that he unleashed the blast right back at the visor wearing teen, with added interest.

Scott was immune to Alex's abilities and vice versa. But it was only Alex who had some immunity to his power being slammed back into him. It would hurt him but not as much. Scott had no such protection and was subsequently hurled back across the arena.

Harry growled at having to use his ability, but popped his neck and proceeded to unleash two beams of energy at Scott. He dodged one but took another flat to the gut, sending him to his knees.

Scott had no time to block when Harry's running knee strike removed Scott from consciousness. The last thought going through the first x-man's head was ' _Maybe I was wrong about him'._

"You did good kid for someone

(School)

Everyone was shocked. The new guy had not only fought Scott to a standstill, but had rather proceeded to kick the older teen all over the place. What had surprised them the most was the fact, the new guy had not even used his powers until the end of the fight.

"Rahne, that was not an honourable fight! You can't say that the new guy won." Protested Magma.

Rahne chuckled "Harry, won. I heard it was about settling differences. Scott had him on tactical prowess, tactical capabilities that should have made Harry submit."

Rogue who had been watching nearby smiled "Harry's always ben agains' more experienced foes. He's ben force to the groun' and kicked whils' down. But he's got up an ah fought back. I've had his powers, if Harry los it then Scott, well he'd beh dead."

"Who punches someone in the dick!" Magma exclaimed.

"Someone who wants to survive." Snapped Rahne. It was at that point that Harry entered the room.

Everyone turned around to see the massive bruises that Harry had taken on his face were healing. Berzerker or Ray Crisp spoke up "You fucking heal…What can't you do?"

"Unassisted flight or get a girlfriend." Harry deadpanned getting grins, snickers from a mixture of the group.

"Alright punks get changed lessons start now." Growled Wolverine. Everyone groaned getting Harry to look at them curiously.

"Why they can't be that bad can they?"

A rumbling laugh came from behind him "Moy drug, my friend…Not everyone shares your healing abilities. Menya zovut Petr Rasputin." A tall nearly eight foot teen said in a deep booming voice. Harry could tell that the man was from Russia. Harry remembered Viktor Krum's accent well enough.

"Menya zovut Harry Potter."

Piotr's eyes widened "You speak Russian?"

"No…I guessed the last bit was how you introduced yourself…But I would like to learn."

Piotr grinned "Have you got a name yet?" Harry stared at him blankly only to dodge out the way of a teleporting Kurt Wagner.

"Colossus, is my name here instead of Piotr." Explained Colossus, enjoying the fact he got to help the new guy adjust.

"How did you get that? I mean I can understand just based on your physical size."

Colossus chuckle "No. I do this." With that he transformed. Harry's jaw dropped as what was once skin turned metal. As soon as it happened, Colossus shifted back.

Harry nodded "Not that I know of."

It was Rogue who spoke up "Ah've seen ye power of blasting everything out the way and differen' absorption skills. I'm thinking Blastwave."

Harry nodded "I like it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Blastwave 6**

In the days that followed Scott's beating the animosity between the glasses wearing teen and Harry had become one of grudging respect. Scott respected Harry's request for space and wolverine like tendencies like being an utter animal in combat and Harry reluctantly heeded the teen's strategic mind-set and only obeyed a quarter or so of the orders "Runs in the family." Harry said and refused to budge on the matter.

Harry was being tutored at the manor after school. Harry, sighed as he finished his last page of algebra homework, or was it next weeks. He shrugged, ever since he and Wolverine had begun interact more with each other; Harry found his priorities changing. He was never the most studious of people but after getting his ass handed to him eighteen times to eight in three different training scenarios against other mutants, he wanted to impress his grandfather.

Wolverine had seen the rapid change in behaviour. He had a feeling which had been reinforced by Xavier that his grandson had been forced to be thicker and weaker than his cousin. He wasn't going to confront his grandson, but he would assist him. Offer him extra training to get him on par with his colleagues and possibly tempt him with weapon training if his grades were high enough.

As for his magic Xavier wasn't willing to proceed with it. At least not until the American Ministry of Magic had been to visit to grant Harry a citizenship.

Harry found he was a very quick learner. All he had to do was trust himself. Soon enough his grades began to improve dramatically so much so Miss. Lantis asked him to remain behind after Geography.

The bell rang signifying the end of the lesson "Mr. Potter, a word please." Harry nodded, he made his way to the desk and his eyes judged his teachers: height, weight, build, distance from desk to door.

"I'm not going to strike you Mister Potter…It's forbidden…I just wanted to have a chat…Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and perched himself on the desk "What is this about? Home life is better than it was. I'm resolving that."

Lantis grinned "You can talk to me in confidence if you so wish. Anyway it's your grades…well they've increased. Just wondering why?"

Harry grunted "Found a way that suits me finally for studying. Nothing more." It was a white lie, more of a lie but it was relatively truthful. With that he left the classroom.

Due to the fact that he joined the school a week ago not everyone had been accustomed to the new guy. This was further enhanced by his (in)ability to not back down from being bullied.

It was lunchtime, Harry joined Scott, Kurt and the rest at their designated corner of the playground. Jean Grey was with Duncan "Shades, what the fuck is up between you and Jean?" Harry growled as he speared one of his fries with his fork.

"There's nothing…Nothing going on alright just drop it." Replied Scott.

Harry snorted "Keep telling yourself that. Jaysus Christ, I don't like you but even I know that Jean and you are a much better pair than her and that dumbass."

Kurt chuckled "That is what I've noticed Harry." Scott sighed and decided to take the wind out of Harry's sails or at least try.

"How's it going with Rogue?"

Harry sighed "Going as well as it can be considering how first meetings went and the fact that I'm a train wreck."

Unfortunately the last words were caught by Duncan and his buddies "What's this about a train wreck?"

Harry looked at them "Someone call the zoo. I think I've found their three lost monkeys."

Duncan and his lackey's snarled. Duncan grabbed Harry's sandwich and chucked it at Harry's face. Everyone watched as Harry seamlessly moved out the way of the oncoming projectile. His hand lashed out, plucked it out the air and then launched it across the courtyard knocking another kid's juice carton out of his hand.

"I believe you missed…Is this the part where you insult me, I insult you, then you challenge me to a fight and then chicken out? If so…piss off." Duncan snarled, made his way around the table and hauled Harry out of his seat.

Jean quickly made her way forwards "Duncan, leave him alone."

"This punk needs to learn his lesson." Snarled Duncan his eyes glinting as he grabbed Harry.

Harry smirked. He was hoping this wouldn't have to escalate but he knew that it most likely would. "Scott, Jean…What's my granddad and Xavier gonna do if it comes out that the three monkeys end up in hospital."

His hearing disorientated as one of them punched him in the stomach. "Take that freak." This was followed by another punch, Harry hit the ground. It was quickly followed up by a kick to the back. Harry curled up protecting his face and chest.

The kicks landed firmly across his back and his mind began bringing up images of the belt. He suddenly found himself falling out of his body and into his mind where he found Alex. _"I won't blame you if you let me out Harry. Harry, seriously…you need to stand up for yourself." Said Alex as he observed Harry's beating._

" _Okay…I won't need powers." Harry replied._

 _Alex grinned "I know…On three I'm sending you back. Be warned it's going to hurt like nothing else…Three!"_ With that the interior of Harry's mind dissolved and Harry found himself back in his body.

Harry lashed out with a punch connecting solidly with someone's knee. One of the kickers stopped and Harry commenced his attack. Harry got to his feet to see the one of the people he had fought when he first arrived moving away.

Harry got to his feet, his eyes flashing furiously. The second kicker came at him. Harry darted away, balanced on one foot and drove his elbow into George's centre of mass. The crowd winced as George collapsed to his knees clutching his ribs. Harry finished it with a head to the wooden bench.

Duncan was suddenly on him. The boy's punches were wild, strong, unco-ordinated and most importantly coming from the elbow. Harry took two to the face. Harry didn't wince as he felt his eye blacken. Harry grabbed the next punch, rotated the arm and seamlessly in one action flipped Duncan onto his back, slamming him into the floor whilst Harry drove his knee into Duncan's back as the green eyed fighter yanked Duncan's arm out of its socket.

"Harry, enough!" Harry wasn't listening. His gander was up and he was intent on exacting Matthew 5:38-42 on these three. Somebody got him around his waist.

"Scott! You never told me, he was this hard to restrain!" It sounded German. Harry began struggling even more. He distinctly heard more voices but they were sounding warped and disjointed.

Rogue, Rahne, Amara and Jubilee entered the playground as they saw Harry kick off. Rogue sighed, she darted forwards and positioned herself directly in front of Harry's thrashing form "Harry, its meh. Rogue. Come on snap outta it?"

It was like a haze being lifted from his eyes. Rogue stood in front of him "What happened?"

"Duncan an' his friends…Yeh dismantled two o' them in broad daylight." Rogue said.

"Are they still alive?" Rogue nodded "…Well that's good. What do we have next? Scott, Kurt…Let go please." There was a reluctant grumbling but they acquiesced.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Wagner, Mr. Summers, Miss. Grey, Miss. Marie, Mr. Matthews, Mr. Smith and Mr. Clark, Headmistress Darkholme wants a word."

Harry shrugged and grabbed his stuff "You know Xavier's gonna lecture you about this." Scott said.

Harry shrugged "Point? Remember who's teaching us for self-defence and who my blood guardian is." Scott nodded.

"Logan's gonna fillet you."

"As if…More like you lot for not sticking up for the group."

Duncan, Ryan and Ben looked at Harry "You don't seem concerned about seeing the Headmistress."

"Considering you three beat me to hell and then I attacked you."

"You started it Freak!" Snarled Duncan.

Harry vanished and slammed Duncan into the wall of the corridor just out of sight of the reception "Call me freak again and I will remove your spine through your arse."

"That's not…"

"Oh it's very possible. Though before I do that I think I'll set your nerves on fire. Hopefully your brain won't drive you comatose from the pain." With that Harry dropped the older teen and he began to take on a red glow.

"Everyone keep moving." Someone called and soon enough they were in the Headmistresses office. The evidence of Harry losing his temper completely gone due to a neat bit of accidental magic which was unnoticed by everyone.

The lecture from Darkholme was simple "Fight again all of you will be expelled."

Everyone left. For Harry the rest of the day could not come quick enough, Kitty and Rogue were heading to the mall and Harry was going with them. He was currently in English with Rogue, she looked at him with what looked like concern in her eyes "You okay?"

Harry smiled briefly and Rogue's heart fluttered as Harry's grin made it to his eyes and they glittered for a bit "We still on?"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Marie anything you want to share with the class?"

"No."

The bell rang and everyone left the room and shortly the school. Scott dropped the three of them off and that was when Harry met more unsavoury parts of Bayville in the form or the Friends of Humanity Group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blastwave 7**

Scott pulled up outside the Bayville Mall and Harry, Kitty, Rogue and Rahne piled out the van. Harry was already beginning to regret going with the girls but Rahne and Rogue had promised him that if we went with them they'd help him sort out his room and wardrobe.

Logan had told him, he needed some decent clothes. So Harry, agreed. He entered the Mall and directly down the stairs in front of them were a mob of thirty people mainly men all of them with a sign. It read 'Friends of Humanity'.

"Who are the 'Friends of Humanity'? They sound like an extremely shite music band." Rahne smirked but Kitty and Rogue sighed.

"They're ah Mutant hatin' group. Mainleh in Bayville." Rogue explained, she gulped at Harry's distinctively wolfish smile. All she knew was something was going to give and somehow she knew it would be his temper.

"Jus', try an ignore it." Harry nodded "Lead on Rogue. Where we going?"

Rogue strode forwards, Harry and Rahne followed. Harry was keeping with the Brit mainly because they had things in common and the other, Rogue had a mighty fine figure and he was a young hormonal male; somewhat in control of his emotions but still.

The collective luck of the group held out. Harry ended up leaving the store with several t-shirts, five shirts, and three sets of trousers, four pairs of jeans and various other bits. The best bit was the trench coat.

As he walked past the Friends of Humanity, he heard two people say 'Did you hear, an eight year old has been hospitalised. Supposedly the kid is the son of one the Friends of Humanity, turns out he was a mutant.'

'Is the kid okay?'

'He's alive if that's what you mean. Oh checkout the kid in the coat, he looks gorgeous.' Harry jerked himself out of his listening and very neatly stepped around one of the Humanity supporters who jumped back to avoid touching him.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Harry, then he realised he was slowly being surrounded.

"Can we speak to you quickly." The evident leader stated.

"Call off your lapdogs, break this circle and you'll have my attention…I have had a shitty day and I have a very good feeling it's going to get shittier."

"I'm Frederick Davies, I work at the Bayville Council Office, my associates and I have realised things are happening in Bayville…"

Harry raised an eyebrow "This is what this presentation is about? Things happening in Bayville? It's called life. I thought you'd be more intelligent."

One of the lackey's grabbed Harry's arm "That's Mr. Davies to you, boy…" Harry drove his foot into the mans knee, it was accompanied by a sickening crunch. Harry followed it up with a knee strike to the Solar Plexus.

"Never…call…me…boy…NEVER…Lay…Hands…on me." Harry growled before kicking the man in the head.

Davies stared at him "Unnatural things…Fre…"

"Tread carefully. That word better not be 'Freakish' otherwise you're joining your friend here." Harry growled.

"Unnatural things. People turning into wolves in the street, people lifting things with their minds and if you can believe it devils walking amongst us." Harry lost it and he started laughing.

"You're harassing me based on superstitions? Are you high? Where can I get some?"

"I'm being serious brat. Plus it is occurring near the Xavier Institute, we have been reading the news about people with these gifts. They've been termed Mutants and they're infecting people the good common people of Bayville."

Harry stopped laughing "I'll ask you again what has this got to do with me?"

"We've noticed that you live with the mutant menace…We want to rescue you. Save you if we can, only by the light of the lord can these souls be saved."

Harry's nerves were on edge "Mutants…are evil…The decent non-mutant is good am I following? You're harassing me in the street in front of people who I live with; who have to my knowledge not even done a single thing that you claim. Furthermore, it sounds like you're discriminating against them without fear."

Davies nodded. "The people deserve to know!"

Harry had enough and turned to one of the women carrying a microphone "You…Give me that."

"How dare…"

"How dare I talk to you without respect? Listen woman, I've had a shit day. Your fuckwit associates are bringing up memories I'm trying to repress and this discrimination and prejudice is quite frankly pissing me off. Now give me the fucking microphone so I can speak clearly to all these poor ill-informed fucks that you're press ganging based on illogical fears."

The woman nodded and handed him the microphone. It crackled as it was turned on. "Hello, testing, testing. 1, 2…If you can hear me up the top give me a shout."

He was met by a vicious roar "Good, good. Now how about you fine people down on the ground floor." He got a similar response. Harry grinned, this was going to be fun.

"Now, how many of you here have heard about the Friends of Humanity?" There were nods and rumours.

"How many of you have been interrogated by them to sign up with them about the 'mutant' menace?" Harry asked before holding the microphone out.

"I just have. Come on, I'm not going to judge. Rather discriminatory for me not to after my rather hasty and physical response."

Michelle was in the mall with Emily and James. She quickly made her way over "May I?" The microphone was in her face.

"My names Michelle; I'm a nurse at Bayville Central Hospital. The Humanity group asked me to join them and I refused. A couple of days ago, one of these strange occurrences happened near me. Someone was thrown physically into my car. He was fine, I didn't get his face. He could tell I was scared and he said 'I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for trashing your car…' I told him it was fine. The ground started to shake and he began to cover himself in a red light. I have seen mutants and they are just like us. Men and women, male and female, good and bad. I looked at him and said 'if you can do something do it'. He got up and began fighting back. He helped me get out of the area before going to fight. I refused to join the Friends of Humanity based on one account. As a result, they are trying to bar me from my place of work…If you encounter a mutant of this 'menace' ask them why they do what they do. Make your own mind."

Harry took the microphone "These people also make assumptions. They assumed that I was a mutant because I lived near where all of these 'mutants' and 'unnatural occurrences' are had the audacity to tell me that they were 'the children of the devil' and that the 'mutant menace must be stopped at all costs'. I am not a mutant because I know what I am. I am a human being. If mutants and humans do exist how can we tell? How many of know Shakespeare? How many of you know the Merchant of Venice?" The crowd nodded someone spoke up and old man.

"To bait fish withal: if it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge. He hath disgraced me, and hindered me half a million; laughed at my losses, mocked at my gains, scorned my nation, thwarted my bargains, cooled my friends, heated mine enemies; and what's his reason? I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions? fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer, as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. If a Jew wrong a Christian, what is his humility? Revenge. If a Christian wrong a Jew, what should his sufferance be by Christian example? Why, revenge. The villany you teach me, I will execute, and it shall go hard but I  
will better the instruction."

Harry grinned "Precisely. Jews and Christians if we wrong one another will we not retaliate in kind…" He turned to the Friends of Humanity "…If you think Mutants are bad do not say that they all are. That's like saying all Germans are evil based on era. Yes I am referring to the Holocaust, one of the most horrific events millions of people dead because they did not have the 'correct looks', 'correct religion'. Millions died based on the ideals of a few. What about the genocides in Rwanda?" Harry took a breath "Treat unto others like you would yourself be treated. If you want an example of their brutality, a little innocent boy has been hospitalised because he displayed a unique gift."

He chucked the microphone back to the woman "Not interested. Make a logical argument before scare mongering."

With that Harry walked away. Michelle followed him "Thanks Michelle, for not telling them about me."

Michelle nodded "It's fine. You saved me and my children. It is true. About the boy. His gift is to create duplicates of himself."

Harry grinned "I'll get him out."

"If you get outed as a mutant?"

Harry shrugged "One step at a time. They'll quickly understand that I won't be pushed around."

Michelle nodded "You'll kill?"

"No. Won't kill. I'll fight. I will defend myself. But I'll defend myself brutally. I'm tired of death…Saw three people murdered in front of me. Killed two people; both accidental…Don't tell me you would not do the same to protect your family."

Michelle nodded "I would kill to protect my family. I wouldn't like it but I would."

Harry nodded "You're much like me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a few more things." With that they parted ways.

"Scott's going to kill you for almost blowing our cover." Kitty said as Harry joined them.

"Scott can blow me. Besides nobody got hurt."

"That guy…"

"No-one that really matters now." Harry replied, he was being followed by the Humanity bunch.

"Just so you three know, we're being followed."

As Harry picked up several albums from Disturbed, Blink-182, Dropkick Murphy's and he saw the Friends of Humanity were unsuitably blockading them in the store.

Harry's temper which had been gently simmering now reached low boiling point "I'm going to sort this out."

Harry grabbed his stuff, withdrew his wand and headed out of the store. He slid his wand into his jacket sleeve "We can make life difficult."

Harry didn't back down "I know. I guarantee you've never met someone like me. Now, move."

"Or what?"

"How do you like your knees in your body?"

The fool didn't have a chance as Harry imbued his foot with energy and launched a precise strike which fractured the man's kneecap "That wasn't normal! GET HIM!"

Harry repeated the process except he broke four arms "I just have a very good understanding of the human body. Now that is not a crime, neither is self-defence. Now piss off."

The group managed to make it back to the Institute without much hassle. "Harry, a word please." It was the sound of Xavier. He didn't seem angry at all and that set Harry on edge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blastwave 8**

Harry found himself in Xavier's office. Xavier was behind his desk "I appreciate what you did earlier on. Confronting the Friends of Humanity like you did but did you have to be so brutal?"

Harry looked at Xavier "You call the brutal? How about putting an eight year old in hospital…What do you call that? Non-violent?" Harry snapped catching Xavier off guard.

"No. I despise abuse. Especially against children. We have been given extraordinary gifts. One's that could make us like gods unto mortals…I saw your mind and memories Harry. The only reason I'm bringing this up with you is because, quite frankly I'm worried. It is not your powers that make you so dangerous Harry, it is your ability to empathise with others because you have had a childhood that was akin to slavery. You have been mistreated and bestowed godlike gifts, much like my friend Erik. Erik Magnus Lensherr."

Harry nodded and cocked his head "Whose he?"

"Magneto."

Harry nodded "His gift was Magnetism."

Xavier nodded "He was born 1930 and born in Poland."

Harry paled "Fuck. He saw just how bad the German sorcerers were and Hitler's madness. Concentration camps…Oh my god." Harry turned distinctly pale, as did Alex.

Xavier smiled thinly, it seemed lights did switch on for Harry when his actions were brought into context with other well-known and potentially notorious mutants. At this point in time Magneto only terrorised the criminal underworld when needed and just kept out of everyone's way doing his own thing.

"Professor, I am not going to be completely like Magneto and fight everyone for the sake of fighting. But they need to learn that those who shove me, I will shove back. I've been pushed around and quite frankly I do not like it."

Xavier nodded "If that is going to happen, please keep your powers under wraps. There are only so many times I can make people forget what they saw."

Harry nodded "Sure, we sorted?"

Xavier nodded "We are sorted. I will not punish you, as Logan is your Grandfather, I'll leave that to him."

Logan who had been observing the exchange grinned "Get changed bub. You and I are going to be running combat training drills. Your fighting skills are subpar. CYPHER!" Boomed Logan.

Cypher turned out to be a lanky kid with messy blonde hair "Sensei?"

"You're going to be training my Grandson for the next four hours for the next three weeks…You complain, it doubles punk." Harry remained silent.

"Wolverine's your grandfather…Fair enough. Get changed, then we'll begin." Wolverine was waiting for them.

"Cypher, I want you to work him to the point where he could possibly spar with Shadow Cat and Frosty, don't kill him and don't do too much. You've got him for three weeks to work on his attitude and dynamite personality." With that the doors opened and Wolverine walked out.

Cypher popped his neck "We're starting with stretches and other warm up exercises."

Harry nodded and began to stretch, the stretches and warm ups were akin to the routines he had done whilst he trained for Quidditch Practise. "You're familiar with some of these stretches."

Harry nodded "Did some sports…Played at zero-g. Fun as hell but kinda stopped after pureeing both legs."

Then the regime started, Cypher and Blastwave equipped themselves. Or rather Blastwave did with bandages around his arms feet. It felt like he was in a cold shower "Like the bandages? Mutant Power Suppression Tech, mainly used for Shades and Havok but you probably could deal with them.

Harry nodded and the duo began to work. Harry learnt how to jab, punch and hook. Whilst learning how keep on the move, when punching to punch with the opposite arm to the leg stepping forwards.

The four hours flew by. Harry was coated in sweat and when the Danger Room returned to normal, he nearly collapsed to his knees. Then the rest of students arrived with Logan following. "We're doing Team Scenarios. No powers. Your objectives are to take the other flag from the opposing team. Note the OTHER team MUST have the flag in hand in their zone to win."

Harry smirked. His eyes flickered and two water bottles floated into the arena. He chucked one to Cypher who plucked it out the air and they stood in line. "You two don't…"

"I'm in…I grudgingly admit it, Shades is right. I'm a loose cannon without a team." Harry said.

"I say…" Began Cyclops.

"Don't make me regret not curb stomping you Shades." Harry growled.

Logan smirked, he liked the fact his Grandson had manned up, took his punishment and decided to join in the group exercise. "Okay then here are the teams."

"Team A: Cyclops, Spike, Iceman, Magma, Colossus, Havok, Shadow Cat and Night Crawler.

Team B: Cypher, Blastwave, Multiple, Polaris, Pixie, Banshee, Rogue, Jubilee

Team C: Cannonball, Berzerker, Sunspot, Warpath, Wolfsbane, Pyro, X-23, Moonstar

Team D: Thunderbird, Polaris, Boom-Boom, Psyloche, Frenzy, Firestar, Animus (Amanda Sefton), Siryn." Stated Wolverine.

The names students assembled in their teams. "The rest of you will be done at another time. Four flags appeared with the X-Men colours on with in Red their team letters.

"Simple. A-B, C-D and you can assist each other or you may not. Get to your corners."

Harry smirked and his team gathered "Alright. This is a pure hand to hand exercise. First of all is there anyway we can…" Banshee grinned and within minutes dissembled the flag pole.

Harry, pulled off the top of his uniform and draped the flag around him. Harry concentrated and the flag transitioned into a new top and the top turned into the flag. Everyone looked at him transfixed "Is that your power? Why Blastwave?" Asked Pixie.

Harry smirked "It's magic and as for Blastwave, my go to spell is a blasting spell and my powers blast. Either way it fits. Now it won't hold up to anyone proficient in illusions or transmutation but it should be enough for now considering Jean Grey isn't on the field."

"We need to consider Moonstar."

"She's Team C, not our target." Harry said but Multiple shook his head.

"She has a MAJOR crush on Scott. So she'll stitch us up the moment she notices."

"READY! GO!" Team B, hid the flag in some rubble and after leaving Cypher and Banshee behind went to fight.

Team A and C left Shadow Cat and X-23 to guard the flags respectively and D sent out Frenzy and Animus whilst keeping a solid defensive stance. "We could easily get C's flag." Said Boom-Boom eying the flag.

"Leave it. We need to see how A and B are going to fall." Siryn said as she looked at her team. "I say we help team B."

"Why?" Asked Psyloche curiously.

"One my Dad is on that team. Two, want to see the Summers brothers get taken down by Blastwave. Three, Blastwave is kinda cute." Siryn responded as they discussed they heard the sounds of grunts and groans as A and B teams collided.

Scott led the charge, shortly followed by Iceman and Spike. Everyone was fighting in a ruined city in a World War II setting. Apparently according to Recall, a mutant gifted at reproducing authentic battle scenes in History to allow the students a grasp on what happened, did not believe they understood effectively.

Harry, Polaris and Pixie were waiting in three different houses which were riddled with bullet holes. Wolverine's instructions were incapacitation, Harry didn't know much about incapacitating yet but knew he would be able to hold the three up.

Scott had a suspicion that they were being observed and increased his pace. Suddenly, Polaris launched herself out of a two story window, and landed two particularly heavy chops to Scott's shoulders.

Scott went reeling backwards as Polaris, launched out with a rotating head height, reverse round house kick effortlessly dropping Spike. Harry and Pixie dived out of the opposite windows, Harry shoulder drove Iceman, effectively jack knifing the ice wielding mutant. Pixie didn't take Scott out, she wasn't meant to.

Harry smirked at Scott and the visor wearing teen snarled and all martial and tactical sense went out the window as Scott blindly charged Harry. "GO! GO! GO!" Harry shouted as he launched a strike into Scott's ribs checking the older teens charge.

Team B rushed forwards abandoning their flag. Banshee intercepted Magma and Colossus and the First Generation X-Man, rejuvenated by the Angel of Cuba and subsequent resurrection that occurred whenever the X-Men encountered an entity of immense power. The most recent for them being the 'Angel of Cuba'. What happened there remained between everyone participating in the showdown.

Because of this Banshee was able to hold off Magma and easily track the massive Siberian. Banshee was grateful for Wolverine for turning this into a non-powered slugfest, because Banshee severely doubted for all of his considerable combat experience, he did not think anyone on his team save for possibly Polaris could halt or even injure the Metallic Mutant.

Harry possibly but Harry would have to be throwing out power that could potentially kill any other mutant.

Havok, went forwards. He had seen everyone on his target abandon the location of the Flag. He suspected Harry had done something to it. He sighed this feud between the newcomer and his little brother was going to get them both killed.

(England)

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Collin and Dennis Creevey sat handcuffed in the Ministry of Magic. After Harry killed his Uncle whilst covered in a red aura, Dumbledore had disclosed the existence of mutants in the Wizarding World.

Unlike the Muggle World where experimentation to activate the 'X' Gene was illegal at best and done illegally at worst, it was open season in the Wizarding World. A simple set of potions could reveal who had the 'X' Gene and who did not. Those that did were then rounded up and placed in the Ministry holding cells and waited to be experimented on.

According to Seamus, they were segregated based on the potency of their gene. Those that posed a threat were rumoured to vanish and the rest were sent into holding cells. _"Harry, I hope you can hear me. I need your help. I know we haven't communicated a lot but I'm with you. Please where are you!"_

' _Where are you? I need your help.'_ Harry heard. He faulted and Scott drove him to the floor "Keep your head in the game." Harry responded by getting to his feet,, throwing Scott off balance before deliberately kneeing Scott in the balls.

" _Who is this?"_ Harry thought, grabbing the fading psychic impulse.

" _Dean…Dean Thomas…Several…Mutants…Vanishing…Ministry."_ Harry collapsed to his knees as he concentrated on establishing a psychic link. _"Dean…On…My…Way…Either with help or solo. I'm going to get you out."_

"KID! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Boomed Wolverine descending into the Danger Room.

Harry paid him no heed, he snapped his fingers and the flag fell off him and his jacket reverted back. Another snap of his fingers and his jacket was in his hands. He got to the lift, by now the other students were following him.

Harry was peeling off his bandages and he flexed his shoulders as his body hummed with excitement "Mr. Potter what was that psychic connection you made?"

It was Charles Xavier the undisputed master psychic at the current time "Professor, my friend Dean. He and several others are in trouble. They're mutants."

"May I speak to him?" Harry nodded, Harry and Charles locked eyes and Harry's body crumpled.

 _(Mindscape)_

 _Xavier and Harry ran down Harry's convulsing mindscape "It's an effective defence, this permanently shifting set of defences. When did you come up with this?"_

 _Harry shrugged "Since my nightmares have forced my body to run on 30-32 hours a week, it leaves me a lot of time to meditate and think."_

" _Remind me to get you to talk about your nightmares. If possible I'll prescribe you a sleeping medication course as a last resort. They can be addictive."_

 _Harry nodded, Xavier's eyes glinted with triumph. He found the link and he ran to it. Due to it being a different plane of existence any physical injuries in the physical world were not transferred over._

 _The flickering tunnel suddenly solidified and Xavier and Harry ran down it. On the otherside was a distinctive tired looked Dean. "Harry! Whose the bald guy?"_

 _Harry snorted "Professor X, he's the one stabilising the connection. Out of all mutants I'm partial psychic. I'm a receiver, if you know me and are psychically inclined I'm quite likely to detect you. Now what's up?"_

 _So Dean explained everything. He mentioned that it was mainly muggleborn, halfbloods and purebloods who did not agree with the Ministry who were being taken. "They're coming! Ministry! Auror Department! Basement!"_

 _(End of Mindscape)_

Harry woke up to find himself looking at Wolverine and Rogue "Now this is half a pleasant sight to wake up to." Wolverine shook his head as Rogue blushed, she held her hand out and Harry got to his feet "Wha' was tha?"

"My friends are in trouble."

"Leave it…"

"To the corrupt and inept ministry who are 'vanishing' or euthanizing everyone who is a potential threat?" Harry growled his magic and aura becoming visible.

"We must…" Began Jean only for Harry to round her.

"Plan? Be careful? You're weak Jean. The only thing they understand is power and strength…Now, I promised Dumbledore that if I had to come back to Britain that I'd be destroying the oh so precious magical community…"

Wolverine nodded "This the community that got my daughter, your mother killed? The one that's at war?"

Harry nodded "I'm coming with you." Colossus, Spike, Jean, Nightcrawler, Polaris, Frenzy, Thunderbird and several others said they were in as well. "X-Jet capacity?"

"We have two Jets and a chopper. Each Jet can take ten people and twenty passengers. Chopper can take three and two passengers."

They were disrupted by a knocking on the door. Storm opened it and eight people in robes stood outside "This the Xavier School for Gifted and Talented?"

Storm nodded "Who are you?"

"Captain Leroy Gibbs, no relation to Gibbs on NCIS. This is Lieutenant Scott, he'll go bye Scotty. These are Sergeant Brown, Corporal and Lance-Corporal Clark; twins and the rest are Bucket, Teeth and Schmacker and that is said Smacker…We're looking for one Hadrian James Potter?"

Harry looked at them "Can I help?"

"Just need you to sign these citizenship papers, also you're going to need these." Auror Bucket handed a burlap sack full of objects. All of which were covered in some sort of seal.

"They're portkey bombs. Chuck them into a cell and everyone in them goes to where you want them to go. We can't legally go to Britain with you but we can assist you…Out of the eight of us, six of us are mutants…Save our brethren."

Harry grinned as the aurors vanished. He turned to the Mutants "We have people to break and a place to…break more."

Scott looked at him "We are…"

"Saving mutants, from a place that I know. So shut the fuck up and if you're interested in helping me let's get going."

Five minutes later and a choke grab from Harry, Scott was listening and they were cruising towards London. Harry had closed his eyes and he was extending his senses trying to find a suitable landing zone, close to the Ministry. "Found something. Deserted block of flats, two streets away from what seems to be a dead zone for electronics."

They descended with the other jet just across from them "All right we go in kidnap someone get the information out of them, extract my people. If at any point they point a stick at you, dodge it. Incapacitate by any means…Move out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blastwave 9**

(AN: Concerning a PM, I got. Due to the contradicting sizes of X-Men teams and size of the Jets and Transport…The two X-Jets mentioned in Blastwave 8 are a combination of the ones used in Apocalypse, Origins Wolverine and First Class. They are piloted by either a one or two man crew. The seating is akin to a military troop jet with them sitting along the walls. However, Forge created them allowing for more people to sit. Each jet with two pilots can take ten x-men. With the additional concealed seating, they can take a further ten people).

The X-men navigated their way through London and soon enough they found themselves outside a rundown set of apartments "Nothing here. Let's go." Declared Scott.

Harry reappeared in front of him, and drove his knee into his gut "Shut up, quit your bitching. You don't hear me bitching."

"We have generally about Scott but still you bitch about him." Said Colossus.

"Well never about a drill or mission. Just Scott's authority, judgement and everything else to do with leading a team. Just then as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry noticed Lupin in the company of two aurors.

"Stay here…Don't do anything." Harry growled. He nodded to Wolverine and the pair made their way over.

"Can we help you with something?" Asked the Black Auror.

Remus's eyes widened "Harry why…."

"And you go and blow my fucking disguise Professor. Now, I need you and your cop buddies to spill some information."

The aurors looked at him "And if we don't?"

"A lot of people are going to die." Harry replied calmly.

The auror's looked at Harrys outfit "You're here for them."

Harry's eyes glittered with power and Wolverine's claws popped out "If you mean the mutants then yes. Where are they?"

"Harry calm down. You'll gain nothing from losing your temper." Began his old DADA teacher.

"I gain nothing from this bullshit assbackwards country. So tell me where they are before things start exploding." Harry snarled his eyes crackling with red lightning crackling evidently behind his eyes.

"Some are in a facility called Baskerville, they are the 'usefuls', another in York Road Library, that's where experiments are done, one in Manchester, Albert Hall and the other one is in the Holding Cells just off the Auror Office on Level 2. You're going to need to get an Auror to open it. Not sure how…"

Harry smiled twistedly "Leave that to me…Let's move."

With that the twenty four mutants moved into the alleyway, Wolverine led them in as Harry kept the doorway open "Diagon Alley, yes ogle later. We have a job to do."

Standing in front of them was an impressive building that had 'MINISTRY OF MAGIC' emblazoned on it. "Pretentious." Scoffed Rogue.

"You have no idea…Now let's go." The doors were still open, and they entered.

"You ever been here before?" Scott asked.

"No…Not intended to." Harry said as he extended his senses, he could only detect one person behind the booth to let them towards the lifts.

"Jean, get him to open the gates." Jean stared at him "That's…"

"The only fucking way we're doing this without dropping bodies and I thought you were up for less violent approaches. Just fucking do it."

Jean nodded and she took control of the man's mind and the gates swung open "You'll…" She went to say.

"…Obey his orders girl. Remember we are to prevent him from killing too many goddamn people." Growled Wolverine.

The group found themselves at the elevators. The elevators expanded to accommodate ten people and they descended into the bowels of the industry.

Four aurors were on duty, three were anti-mutant and one was not anti-mutant but rather pro-life. "Harry, I've just scanned the office and out of the eight there seven are going to be unco-operative and only one is likely to help us." Said Jean.

Harry nodded, popped his knuckles and power surged through him and he fist bumped Colossus. "I can take aspects of other people's power and use them to bolster my blasts. Iceman gives me a pinch of frost. Colossus…"

"Allows you to hit things REALLY hard. Ah got ya." Rogue said with a grin as the elevator dinged.

(Auror department)

The eight aurors drew their wands at the door and as they opened three unleashed some simple binding spells. Only for them to hit thin air. "We wanted to politely to ask you for your assistance." Harry called.

"Bullshit…Mudbloods. Kill them all." Harry sighed.

"Fuck it." Harry chucked his palm out and the first auror went sailing backwards, he hit the wall with a sickening thud and slumped to the ground.

Iceman took out the second by freezing the floor, the auror turned and there was a sickening crunch and a pop. Apparently Iceman had just dislocated and snapped the man's knee and leg.

Auror's three and four were propelled backwards as Alex and Scott unleashed their conjoined powers.

Thunderbird, Frenzy and Warpath dealt with the last three aurors. The one Warpath finished off looked like someone had hit him with a table, considering Warpath's strength and the fact he tended to grab things not nailed and use them in combat it was quite likely.

Thunderbird's auror looked similar to the one dealt with by Warpath. Harry would not put it past the brothers to gang up on their victims. He gave a quick look and nodded 'Yup, Thunderbird and Warpath both ganged up on their victims.

Frenzy's on the other hand. Oh boy it looked arguably worse than the Proudstar brother beat down. Frenzy possessed skin that could be possessed by Superman. She was also an MMA practioner and her specialisation was getting control of a limb and then using that limb control exercise a beat down that resembled a meat grinder chewing up meat.

"Please don't hurt me." Pleaded the auror.

"It's really not advised for you to double cross us. Now I presume the Auror office has locations for the camps of mutants?" The auror nodded "You also have access to the cells?" The auror nodded. "Go get the plans!" The man returned and he looked grey.

"Make…It…Look…Convincing…Imperious or mind control."

"Marvel Girl."

"Blastwave…"

"Just fucking do it…Cyclops just shut your mouth."

The auror chuckled "I take it Blastwave is the newcomer and running the mission? Cyclops, let him run the mission. He's not done badly so far."

Jean took command of the man and he opened the door, Harry entered. There sixteen cells, in all bar three were people he knew or recognised from school. "Seamus, Dean, Neville, Jordan, Creevey's!" He called.

Seamus woke first and his eyes widened "Harry, what…"

"Questioning the rescue committee? Stand back." The crimson bolt slammed into the cell ripping it off its hinges and then the alarms sounded.

"Bollocks. Havok, Colossus, Polarity, Iceman, Wolverine!" The aforementioned mutants appeared.

"I miscalculated, get them out. Carry the ones that can't move on their own accord…Seamus what can you do?"

Seamus flared his hands and fire erupted from them "I'm a Pyrokinetic. I generate and control my own flames."

Harry grinned "Remind me to get Jubiliee to train you."

"What…"

"She splits molecules and created fireworks."

Seamus winced, he had an understanding of atoms and molecules due to his upbringing in the mundane world "Christ…Dean's a psychic."

"I know. I'm an energy emitter/energy emitter mutate, regen powers and receiving psychic."

Seamus cocked his head "I pick up thoughts. Psychics have at least six categories: Telekinetics, Telepathics, Empaths, Receivers, Emitters and Full Spectrum."

Seamus nodded "I got it. You only receive thoughts and because of that you believe that there are people who can transmit only and split the other gifts."

Dean sprung from his cage "Thanks." Havok nodded.

"I'm a telepath with an edge towards madness and insanity." Dean explained.

"You're going to be spending a lot of time with Chuck." Wolverine growled.

The Creevey's the found out that both of them possessed super speed "Fuck…"

Neville's were pretty straight forwards. He was a geomancer and terrakinetic.

They grabbed the others and were rushing through the auror office as there a series of pops, cracks and whooshes "The wards are down…" It was Kevin Entwhistle.

"I see hidden defences. Hurry." Harry pulled an American football out of the bag, chucked it to Seamus.

"It's a Portkey." The sixteen mutants placed their hands on it.

"Portus…activation…Xavier Institute!" Harry intoned and like water spilling down the drain the mutants disappeared.

The aurors howled with rage "TAKE THEM DOWN!"

Harry lost it, he was normally in control of his powers but the shroud engulfed him "Get to the lifts. Blink, you just need to remember where you've been."

Blink nodded and the mutants began to head towards the lifts with Iceman, Spike, Cyclops and Havok firing blasts of energy, ice and spikes at the aurors to prevent them from retaliating.

Although, it was not really needed. Harry was launching vast explosive charges of energy from his hands, feet, elbows and knees and out of his shroud.

The auror office had effectively been turned into a warzone. The aurors were panting but there were lots of them and more were coming every minute. But the ones that were present were beginning to tire and sweat was running from their pores.

A portal opened revealing Blink and the rest had engaged the wizards and witches coming in to the Foyer. A rather burly auror blocked the portal "You can't make it through mutant…Though before you die what is your name?"

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. My Mutant name is Blastwave." Harry growled as he rushed forwards "FLAGRANTE!"

Harry took the spell to the chest, the fabric that the X-Men uniform was made of made it fire resistant to an extent. This was possibly the limit. The shroud once red, now began to emit some serious heat "Burn!"

A smoking red blast of light slammed into Dawlish staggering him. His dragonhide protective gear should have protected him. Dragonhide is resilient to offensive MAGIC, however pure energy; the exact composite of 'spells' in their purest form. No hyperbole can accurately describe what happened to the well maintained but average quality dragonhide.

Dawlish fell to the ground screamed briefly but fell silent. What Harry did not know was that Dawlish had inhaled as the spell impacted into his chest. The power of the blast that slammed into the chest, coupled with the extreme heat had caused the heart to cauterise and stop working.

Harry rugby tackled the corpse through the portal as three bludgeoning hexes caught him. The X-Outfit, comfortable dispersed the energy and Harry's smoking shroud became more stable and generic red. The bludgeoning spell had 'reset' the energy emitter back to 'default'.

"That guys a dead 'un." Wolverine said smelling the smoking corpse.

Harry's eyes flashed "Fucker tried to burn me. Suit protected me. Power adapted." Wolverine's eyes widened. "It's gonna kick in soon. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Harry concentrated and a massive orb of energy began to coalesce between his hands. "Havok! Cyclops! Help! Everyone else take them down. Kill if only necessary."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Hit me with everything you have."

The fight stopped as they felt the immense power of the orb increase and they did not notice the tendrils of energy coming off Harry and his finger tips and the orb got bigger and bigger.

Soon enough Harry sank to one knee as the pressure began to crush him. Alex and Scott grabbed the orb and the three of them began to harmonise and stabilise Harry's rapidly growing power orb, everyone began to flinch as the orb of power began lashing out with tendrils of energy akin to electricity.

"Did anyone bring a power scouter?" Asked Iceman.

"Shut up Bobby…Really not the time for this." Said Kitty as went intangible as tendril shot inches over her head.

"Why is it over 9000?" Asked Spike curiously causing hacks and wheezes from everyone.

"That's it extra drills once this is over for everyone who laughed, sneezed, wheezed or even thought that was funny." Growled Wolverine.

Storm decided to make one last dry comment "As long as he does not call it Final Flash."

Unfortunately Alex heard the comment, as in the tranquillity the conversation carried "Harry, I dare you to scream Final Flash."

"I double dare you." Said Scott a smirk on his lips.

"Why? What's in it for me?" Asked Harry as he coaxed more power into it, his vision was beginning to blur and he was seeing double.

"Brownie points amongst the recruits."

Harry couldn't tell who said it, black spots were beginning to appear in his eyes "FINAL FLASH!" _"This is either going to either A) Hurt in the morning, B) Be a colossal disappointment, C) Cause massive property damage or D) Any mixture of the above aside from B._

"You dick." The crimson/black and pink orb roared across the atrium, aurors, citizens, mutants alike all hit the deck or apparated to safety…or tried to. From what actually happened a side effect of the soon to be coined 'M' Gene and the aforementioned and termed 'X' Gene both activate and combine it makes the subject more powerful especially if they display an offensive power such as energy blasts or elemental control as they tap into the ambient magic around them. Unfortunately for the Ministry, Harry had tapped into the Wards and had leeched them of energy.

Those who had tried to apparate had found their magic being pulled off them and in the rather hard to get out of the way blast cannon thing. The atrium for the lack of a better term was absolutely trashed. Smoke was everywhere, Harry collapsed to his knees and as his vision blacked out, he felt himself being scooped up by Wolverine.

The X-men, rushed out of the atrium which as the dust began to settle began to be replaced, however on statue of a House Elf, Centaur propping up humanity was utterly atomised.

When Dumbledore arrived, his eyes widened at the power still lying around and chuckled "Harry, I hope you go into redecorating."

(A/N: Harry's attack with Alex and Scott is a mix of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Frieza erasing Spirit Bomb and a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb from Naruto).


	10. Chapter 10

**Blastwave 10**

Harry just made it onto the X-Jet before he passed out. Blood gushing fro, his nose and ears. He was exhausted, the amount of power he had expended…well it was more draining than he actually thought it was going to be.

Beast, Cyclops, Havok and Jean got the X-Jets going and soon enough they were heading towards Manchester and then they would go to Leeds and then head home.

Although, getting into the other two facilities was going to be a pig's ear, especially if Harry was not able to assist them. Thankfully, Harry was on the X-jet with Beast. "Harry, are you allergic to anything?"

Harry shrugged "Not too sure…why?"

Beast pulled out various bits and pieces "I need to patch you up and you need to eat these…" He held up a silver wrapped package along with two other packages "…Protein bar and glycogen gel. They're not the best tasting things but they work."

Harry nodded, he grabbed the protein bar and with trembling hands peeled it and began to chew. The energy and feeling, Harry lacked began to seep back into his body as he greedily scoffed the food down.

The protein bar was claggy and dry and it did feel slightly powdery and the gel had made him gag for water. Harry slurped the water down greedily and he began inhaling and exhaling through his nose.

The X-jets split off. One for Leeds and the other for Manchester. It turned out that now that all of the mutants had seen Diagon Alley, all of those that possessed a form of precognition or psychic mutant ability, it rendered the hiding spots moot.

The only reason they learnt of this was because, Professor X had been in telepathic communication with Harry. The volatile teen had reluctantly had to make nice with Jean, in order to pass a message back.

With the Professor attached to Cerebro, he was able to get information from heads on a whim. He didn't like doing it, but in some cases it needed to be done, helping Harry get rid of that thing from inside his head, that was one time he willingly did it.

This was another, not because he thought that the Wizards were in the right…he thoroughly disagreed with them, but it was rather to keep Harry from becoming the next Eric Lensherr. Only from what Xavier had seen from inside Harry's head the pair had a lot in common.

Buckets of power, doggedness to succeed and a lack of restraint. This was rather evident in Harry but less so in Eric. Xavier sighed, if only he could find Eric. Eric would might see things his way but he may not.

Jean extended her senses "We need to take out this one. The other team goes to Leeds. We're taking this one…We have someone important here."

Harry looked up, Beast handed him another protein bar "Who?"

"Fat, three piece suit, tweed, lime green bowler hat."

"That is Cornelius Fuckwit. The Minister of Magic." Harry replied between bites of his protein bar.

"Cornelius Pardon? You cannot be serious." Exclaimed Scott.

"That's my Godfather, Sirius…Okay, honestly that's the Minister of Magic. Cornelius something or other. Surname begins with Fu so. Bent worse than a crowbar and twice as fat. Unfortunately takes advice from Death Eaters…Terrorists…Terrorists with very deep pockets and a sociopathic and psychopathic hatred towards me. All in all, a scumbag and a maggot who in all honesty, no-body would miss him if someone removed his spine."

That was said over an open channel "Harry, right now we're can't tell if you're joking or not…Sounds like you've got an axe to grind with him. Said Havok.

"It's not an axe. It's a torture wrack to use on him. He's fucked up my life more than that meddling goatfucking bumblebee who has the gall to call himself my headteacher. Speaking of which if anyone sees him, old, fuck big silver beard and twice as awful fashion sense, someone punch him…Anyway, how are we getting in?"

"I'm going to be dropping You, Jean, Cyclops, Colossus off and heading to Leeds. You're getting Blink, Thunderbird, Frenzy and Warpath from the other Jet."

Harry nodded "Basically all the people with not very good people skills on this one and the more people friendly on the other…"

Beast nodded "Something like that…Now enjoy. Cyclops is in command."

Cyclops sighed "Okay, get ready as we're jumping out LANO. Low Altitude No Opening. Basically jump, impact and roll and do not lock knees." Harry nodded, the door opened and Scott jumped.

Harry followed suit and made a relatively decent landing, rolling away as Colossus came crashing down on the building. Harry grinned, due to him being able to see where the actual rooftop began and ended had assisted dramatically. Jean managed to grab Frenzy, Thunderbird and Warpath as they jumped while Blink walked out of a portal, missed her footing causing Harry to catch her.

Jean walked over and near where Blink, dropped off the building was a sky-light. It was locked but with a hint of telekinesis the window opened. Harry looked over and four aurors were dragging two kids "Cyclops…I see four."

"Of them or us?" Whispered Cyclops.

"Them, they've got two mutants. Not moving."

That made Cyclops blood boil "Go."

Harry swung himself under the window. As he dropped, he found a ledge as he swung himself in one of the aurors looked up "What was that?"

"What?" Asked another.

"I thought…I thought I saw something. Probably nothing." With that they moved on.

Harry dropped down without making much of a sound as Blink created a portal. The rest of the team entered the complex. Harry moved, Frenzy and Warpath followed him. They kept low as the moved across the metal walkways.

They caught up with the four aurors. Harry, raced ahead, he jumped. As he did so he rotated his body lengthways, grabbed one auror by the shoulders and kicked the other one square in the back of the head and neck. The auror fell forwards and there was a horrible crunch as Harrys full weight impacted on a small area.

Harry completed his attack by kneeing the other auror in the gut and proceeded to smash his head on the walkway. Frenzy and Warpath, kicked their victims in the gut and slammed them headfirst into the walkway. "Okay, people are down." Unfortunately the two mutants were dead.

"We…"

"Kill every last one of the aurors here and break Cornelius Fudge." Asked Harry, a psychopathic glint in his eye. Jean and Cyclops sighed, they needed to get moving ASAP. "No to killing. But yes to breaking people and that is preferably breaking people out of cells."

Harry nodded "Frenzy, Thunderbird, Warpath…Let's get going."

The grins he got were not pleasant. _"Professor, we really need to get to work on Harry."_ Jean thought.

Xavier chuckled _"He knows. But things went downhill quite recently what with this turn of events. I would strongly advise not getting too hung up on Harry's blunt actions…The world probably needs it."_

There were three levels of cells. The top levels were where the more powerful were kept and the ones who had been medically examined. Though to be fair the examinations were more torture based.

Harrys heart broke as they pulled doors of hinges and grabbed mutants only to find them either dead or near death. For the ones near death, Harry bunched them together and sent them spiralling to the hospital bay of X-Mansion where other mutants did their best to stabilise them.

The team had liberated almost the entirety of the top floor when Colossus encountered a group of aurors. "You…Stop right now. Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly."

Colossus did so "Like this?" He asked his thick Russian accent appearing. He was simmering with rage, he like Harry was horrified at how xenophobic and paranoid these people were.

"Name?"

"Fuck…You." Said Colossus slowly.

"Fuck…You…Wait a seco…AAAAAAGGGH!" The auror had some brain cells but too little to late. Colossus moved with speed that his size concealed. His shoulder barge hit the aurors and they crumbled. He saw one going for his wand and Colossus shifted seamlessly into his metallic form.

With a massive sweep of his forearm, he sent two aurors sprawling on the floor. He grabbed the one, fumbling for his wand. The metallic teen grabbed the man by the head, and with a simple jerk of his arm sent the man flying over the top of the walkway.

The last one put his wand to his own temple, and passed out.

However, the alarms began to sound, the team still had to do the lower levels and the other side of the walkway. Blink clicked her fingers and two portals appeared. Colossus and Warpath went through one and appeared on the other side.

With Warpath's enhanced reflexes and general above human characteristics and Colossus's impervious skin. Harry doubted that Colossus was impervious to magic, he was more likely and quite likely to be invulnerable and shrug off the standard spells learnt at Hogwarts and probably some of the spells from the auror corps.

The aurors were charging up the stairwells. "Start shooting!" Ordered Cyclops as he opened fire with his optical blasts, they weren't set to hinder. They were set immobilise painfully.

Blink was playing to her strengths and sending spells through her portals causing the aurors to take each other out. Thankfully, Thunderbird and Harry were covering her.

Jean was manipulating subtle illusions to distract the aurors from their true targets.

Harry was walking forwards and opening cells, grouping mutants together and carrying when he smelt it. A side effect of having an active 'X' Gene and 'M' Gene as Xavier would call it, would have interesting effect on his body.

He drew his wand and launched a blast of energy into the ladder causing it to come away, dropping aurors off the ladder. Suddenly something glowed and the ladder slapped back into place. "You! Identify yourself!" Snapped an auror.

"Harry, now release the mutants." Harry growled as he began releasing his magical power.

To put it lightly, Harry Potter was composed of obscene amounts of magical power and subsequently mutant power, stubborn as an oxen and possessed the temperament as one Ron Weasley would refer to as a "disgruntled Nundu and half the charm" and on this occasion poor Auror Clark had no idea what he had pissed off.

Harry had grown his hair, it was still messy but not as messy. His power lifted up his fringe revealing his lightning bolt scar "Shit…Potter! He's a MUTANT!"

Harry's eyes flickered from emerald green to forest green and focused his power through his wand. Phoenixes are creatures of balance, particularly siding with those of a 'light disposition' that was the common consensus. However, there is a little bit more to it. Phoenixes especially those of the colours of Fawkes aligned themselves with people who possessed a lot of magical power and a determination to fulfil a noble quest that would benefit the world as a whole.

Fawkes tail feather, sensed its wielders ambitions and desires and added its own power into the blast. The energy blast took on a golden colour and a faint phoenix song could be heard.

A side of effect of being a receiver psychic meant he could pick up vast amounts of psychic powers. As his powers harmonised with the phoenix feather, he felt Fawkes and a vast entity inside of Jean.

" _So…one of my children has a champion…Little champion let us see how you handle this!"_ Harry felt his body become little more than a receptacle of immense power.

Harry holstered his wand and halted the release on his power. "Harry…Harry! Are you okay!"

He didn't know who was speaking to him. His own body did not feel like his own, he was on autopilot as the aurors launched their attacks "Protego!" Muttered Harry, and instead of a transparent shield, a crimson red and gold shield erupted from Harrys arm effortlessly reflecting the spells with the force of gunshots.

Harry seized the advantage, he lifted out his left arm and stepped in line the doors both open and shut. He unleashed the energy moulding it into a grappling hook and drill, as it bore through the unprotected wall it latched onto the sealed gates.

The mutants were slowly being overwhelmed "Harry…please tell me you have plan." Said Scott.

Harry grunted and then screamed, his mutation sprung to life. The doors and walls exploded like they had been hit by demolishing and siege spells, rubble and metal went everywhere, aurors went down as rubble took them off the walkways, breaking bone and wands.

Harry succumbed, he knew he had power and lack of restraint. It was this lack of restraint that made him a brilliant ally but also his own worst enemy. Now was the time to be the bad guy. He strode over the aurors, booting some as they were down and stepping on others.

He turned "Duck!" He yelled. Blink, Frenzy, Jean and Scott ducked as Harry mustered a blast of energy and threw it with devastating speed at the aurors trying to pin them between two groups.

"Get to the lower levels…Blow the fucking doors off. Go bloody crazy if you need to." Harry growled.

None of the mutants could feel it but Jean did. Jean could feel an immense amount of psychic energy bubbling inside Harry. She knew it wasn't Harrys but right now she on a small level understood how her cousin felt. She moved past Harry "Try to keep the deaths low."

It seemed they had taken out the auror garrison…Harry on the other hand was on the warpath. He had felt Fudge somewhere in the facility and he would be damned if he did not get to make an impression on the man.

Harry followed his senses, it led him to a rather big door that read 'Admission Office' it was on the ground floor and his bag of Portkeys was now empty bar one. The others had long since gone, having grabbed the portkeys after they had activated.

This left Harry in the middle of a jailbreak looking for some petty revenge. He flicked his wrist and the doors blew off the hinges _"Told grandad and Scott, I could blow the doors off."_

Harry had over the course of his rampage, gathered more and more control of his body. With that he strode into the office.

Fudge looked up and jumped behind the desk with three aurors as Harry entered "Fudge! We need a chat."


	11. Chapter 11

**Blastwave 11**

You would not call Cornelius Fudge a brave man, nor would you call him a man who would help the little guy. It could be suggested that Fudge went where the money was, and subsequently this money changed his mannerisms and behaviours. You could definitely admit looking at the man that he was definitely and most without a doubt a man who had lost his spine…that is if he ever had one. He cowered at the slightest bit of pure power if he even thought that it had been pointed in his general vicinity.

So when Harry effortlessly blew the door and a portion of the wall down and entered the office, Cornelius turned grey and his finely made grey pinstriped suit, darkened around his crotch area and he felt his bowels release.

Harry entered, around him flames were rolling off his body and were slowly creating wings. His eyes once normally green, were now distinctively reptilian in one eye, which looked yellow and the other was avian and red and gold.

Harry, had detected a mass of psychic energy, hidden, dormant in his cousin. He couldn't trace it but he could feel its presence but he was unsure if that was because of his paltry psychic abilities or because of his phoenix feather wand. He strongly suspected that it was the latter.

"Potter! What do you want!" Squealed Fudge.

The four aurors in the office, were transfixed. Harry kept his focus on the terrified Minister "You aurors are a disgrace to your Ministry. Leave."

The aurors snapped out of it "Screw you Potter. Hands above your head. You are…" The auror didn't get to finish as Harry blasted him with bolt of energy sending him head first with a sickening crunch into the wall.

"You were saying? Harry Potter, he's not home right now…" He suddenly found himself bound by ropes.

Harry snorted, he funnelled his power and the ropes fell away "Foolish auror, when binding someone, you must dominate the other person in magical power…Now my turn…DRACOS INFERNUS!"

A dragon of fire erupted from Harry's wand and it surrounded the three aurors "Here is what is going to happen Fudge…Repeal any and all laws discriminating against mutants, you will cease this lock up of mutants: half-blood, muggleborn and blood traitor alike otherwise you will pay."

Fudge nodded "Pl…ple…please don't kill me. I'll release…"

"No point. We've already liberated them."

Harry opened his bag, activated the Portkey, but unknown to him the three aurors had managed to get him with some tracking charms. Unless he was under heavy wards, they'd be able to find him.

"Organise the Unspeakables and Hitwizards, once we get more information on where he lives, then we'll strike."

Harry vanished and reappeared in the X-mansion. The jets had arrived back, and he headed into the hospital. His eyes were back to normal. He entered the room and his stomach sank. It was PACKED, all the beds were used and off to one side was a room that had a massive 'M' engraved on it.

In a trance, he ignored the mutants. They were all under heavy sedation so he walked forwards. He dodged around Hank and Jean, and he headed to the door. His stomach was sinking, he hoped it didn't have who he thought would be inside "Harry…"

"Leave me alone Hank." Harry didn't recognise his own voice, it seemed so dead and lifeless.

"You can't go in there." Hank said moving to block Harry from going in.

"Hank, I have immense respect for you but I need to." Hank looked at the wizarding mutant and nodded.

"You best prepare yourself."

Harry chuckled "Prepare myself for homicide oh definitely…"

He entered the morgue. Inside he found he Professor Xavier and Wolverine looking over the bodies and looking for evidence in order to contact the families.

The person on the bed was a Mark Rylan, a second year muggleborn Hufflepuff "Mark…"

Wolverine and Xavier spun around "You shouldn't be in here kid." Wolverine said gruffly. He didn't want his descendent to see this.

"Too bloody late, Hank tried the nice guy act. His name is Mark Rylan, Second Year Hufflepuff. I didn't know him that well due to the fact he started in my fourth year. I only know him from detention with twatwaffle Snape, who I would love to kill. Very slowly."

"You realise I will try and stop you." Said Xavier. He never stopped his students from raging and saying how they'd like to beat somebody black and blue, but Harry occasionally went a little too descriptive, and unfortunately, Xavier had seen Harry's mindscape and if given the opportunity it would be done.

This woman tortured Harry in writing lines with his own blood. Harry had the means to carry out a multitude ways of vengeance: utilising different elements in his mutant gift, his way around hand to hand combat and his arsenal of spells. His means were numerous. His motive: torture of him, but that didn't seem like Harry.

" _Harry is of the mind set: hit me, I hit back. Insult me, I insult back…Whatever is done to him his reciprocated in kind. However, if someone else is dragged into it, Harry will go beyond reciprocating and deal back with interest."_ Xavier thought. _"This child and fifteen others were dead by his Ministry…He'll know if I'm hiding something. But if I tell him, what are the chances of him going on a rampage on par of Eric? No, he's more likely to do such a thing if I conceal it._

Motive would be these fifteen innocent kids.

The only thing is opportunity. He's over here and not in Britain, but I strongly suspect that Harry is doing a play that I will most definitely will not approve of. _"I would not put it past him, to lure his people here. Mobilise us and then subtly torment us with potential things that his people will do to us and encourage us to use lethal force."_

"Professor?"

Xavier looked at his latest student and secretly to himself his new project "Sorry, I was in thought Harry."

Harry grinned "Means, Motive, Opportunity…" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" The crippled Headmaster asked.

"Nope, just what I would do, if I were you, and you were interacting with a mutant with buckets of power, little restraint and willing to absolutely murderous on a whim…"

Xavier shook his head "Of the two hundred mutants you ordered us to save. Sixty were dead in their cells, twenty more died in the escape attempt, fifteen died when we got them here and looking at it another five to ten are liable to die within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours…They've been starved, beaten, tortured: physically, mentally and emotionally. A woman in pink participated she looked like an amphibian."

Harry, collapsed to his knees "200 mutants, 105 are likely to be dead. That's just over 50%...What was the fucking point?" Harry screamed, tears rolling down his face.

Xavier, moved towards Harry "There was a child, Wayne Richards. I was a much younger man then. He killed his entire town by accident, he would have killed so many more…"

Logan stared at him "You killed someone Charles?"

Xavier nodded "Killed a town of some five thousand people."

Logan nodded "Harry, these things have to be done. I was in WWII, I tried to save as many people as I could, not all of them could be saved. You saved 95 mutants, 95 people who will eventually be able to start over. That is nothing to be sniffed at especially at being fifteen yourself."

Harry nodded, his frame wracked with sobs, his eyes glittering with madness, distress and Logan caught it, just the barest hints of an untapped and barely restrained rage "They're going down, down in a merry go round."

The words were from a very popular song but they were crooned by his half distraught, half upset and full rage fuelled grandson, the Logan felt the Adamantium in his body made him feel heavier.

(Hospital)

Dean, Seamus and Neville woke. Or rather Dean did, he was attached to the Astral plane and anyone remotely connected to it could detect Harry's convulsions "Seamus, Neville!"

The geomancer groaned "What is it?"

Dean groaned "Harry…He is furious…Never seen him this pissed off before."

Seamus nodded "We'll chat with him. Try and stop him being…Harry. If it's a good reason, I'm going to help him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Blastwave 11**

Rogue had never had such a tough time. Harry, had left the morgue and had made his way over to his three friends. Seamus the Pyrokinetic and in Harry's opinion a baby pyromaniac in the making. Quick with a wit, with the volatility of Sabretooth.

Considering she had met the thing, she could make the appropriate links. Dean; a sensitive soul gifted with telepathy and an array of illusions that could psychologically destroy his opponents.

Finally Neville, the solid foundation of the four young sorcerers, it explained his love for plants and easily the most steadfast and level headed of the group.

That left Harry, cranky as a Sun Bear at least according to Solarflare, Yoshida Hanzo , a 2nd generation mutant with power over plasma and able to see infrared, an abstract of his plasma manipulation is plasma controlled propulsion in essence allowing him to fly and the ability to store and store the energy from the Sun. According to Storm, who was a squib from a distance had observed Harry, had said that he possessed the temperament of a Nundu. A large magical cat, capable of killing multiple people.

Here she was gloves off, tapping Seamus and Dean in equal measure "Ye two ples calm down. I'm only tryin ta help."

She turned around to grab Harry, only to find the floor had risen up and encased him up to his neck. She also observed strips of metal also binding him "Harry, look ah me. Please. Look ah me."

Harry looked at her, Rogue paled as she saw her secret crush's eyes begin spinning in a kaleidoscope of colours going from bright emerald green, dark forest green, black and then burning gold.

"Oh boy…Rogue is it? Harry's absolutely lost it." Dean said, as the doors to the Morgue opened and Professor Xavier rolled out.

"Rogue, you've done a good job at keeping these two contained…I assume this is Mr. Longbottom, restraining Harry?"

Neville grunted "The bugger is a fighter…Thankfully he's not fighting me so much…anymore."

Xavier looked at the man in a boy's body and sighed. He made eye contact and he entered the boy's mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Where it was once black, it had erupted into pure light. Buildings were being made only for them to be reduced to rubble, the amount of psychic pressure was staggering but Professor X was not the master of the mind for nothing.

There he saw Harry, his darker self and a woman. The woman had porcelain white skin, bright red hair that trailed down to her mid-back. She was garbed in a t-shirt and flannel shirt and skin-tight jeans.

"Who are you?"

The woman turned, she looked almost exactly like Jean aside from bright golden eyes "I am of no-one of importance but very important all the same. I was giving Harry, the edge he needed in confronting his demons."

Professor X nodded "Why have you not left then?"

"Cause and effect, cause and effect. In dealing with one demon, it has caused several more. Harry is going to need all the help he can get." With that the woman left.

"Although Charles, I am not a who, more of a what." This was sent directly into his mind.

(Real World)

Harry returned the world of the living. One eye bright green, one eye dark green. The two glowing eyes unsettled Xavier, but at least his latest stubborn young man with too much power had achieved something of an equilibrium.

"Harry? You alright? You went pure Nundu on us." Seamus said. Harry snorted and he meandered to a bed. It was fused to the floor, one pulse of energy later, Harry was on the bed next to his year mates.

"What caused me to go Nundu?"

"You were muttering 'It's not good enough. I need to be better. I need to be stronger.' You sounded deranged, well more deranged than normal." Said Neville.

Harry sighed "We, I, ordered a raid on three magical mutant facilities in Britain…Some aspects of the team didn't like the fact that I was not leading the team properly. By properly I mean, incapacitating harmlessly. I was out for blood. We rescued you and fought our way out. I managed to get out 200 Mutants…"

Seamus stared at him "200! That's fucking awesome…but there's something else?"

Harry nodded "60 Dead when we got them out. 20, fought and died as they left the facilities. 15 were DOA…"

"Dead On Arrival…Sweet, Christ. Carry on." Said Dean looking at Harry with a thin smile.

"With another 5-10 liable to die within the next 24-48 hours. So out of 200 mutants only 95, going to see more than the next 24-48 hours."

"Harry, you're fucking arrogant at times. I know you don't mean to be but you can be so arrogant." Said Seamus.

Harry looked at the Pyrokinetic "Why?"

"You expect too much out of yourself..."

"To whom much is given, much will be required. Seamus. Considering that and the fact the Wizarding won't help raise a hand for the little guy. This leaves Harry, being daddy and having to go home and wipe every pureblood, half-blooded, lack of common sense wizard's arseholes! Fucks sake, they're relying on me to wipe their arses. It is quite literally, I'm on a date but an Owl turns up 'Whoops, one sec love. I have to write a quick note. That you darling? Harry would love to come on that date we set up six months ago only he's really busy wiping up the fountains of shit spraying out the arses of the aforementioned wizards." Harry snarled.

The wizards were taken aback "Is that what you seriously think about the Wizarding World?"

Harry nodded "Pretty much."

Seamus and Neville snorted "What are you thinking?"

Harry shrugged "Should have murdered Fudge when I had the chance."

Rogue looked at him "How close were ye to him?"

"Where you are right now. May have killed one of his bodyguards, threatened him but left him alive. With how many of us are dead due to him, I'm really wishing I had blown his bloody head off."

Rogue groaned, she liked him. She had an idea, one of the powers she had absorbed was that of increased strength. Harry saw Rogue's hand, move back and the next thing he knew, he was by the wall of the infirmary, head, neck and shoulders on the floor and his legs over him. To some of the mutants who watched Attack on Titan, Harry looked rather like Eren during his cadet training.

"Harry, Ah like yeh. Please, don't destroy yehself for some bullshit reason. Yeh saved a load o' mutants. Be grateful yeh manage to actualleh save some."

Harry looked at her "Okay…I think I've got a concussion. Rogue…me, you a date?"

Rogue grinned "Sure thang. Jus' ye keep yerself outta trouble. Besides Jean and Scott want words."

"They can kiss my ass." Harry growled as he slowly pulled himself over as Rogue walked out, swaying her hips.

"Damn, Harry…she's amazing." Said Dean absentmindedly.

"I know right…Reparo." Harry incanted and the room was reset.

"I'll see you lot later." Harry said as he walked out the hospital bay, his head spinning slightly.

Cypher met up with him "Dude, I have got to say back then at the Ministry place…You looked pissed and I don't mean you've had a few."

Harry snorted "Cypher, those people…I have no words to describe how horrid they are. Expect a retaliatory strike at some point, be prepared for the event of actually killing."

Cypher paled "You think that will happen?"

"Hopefully not, but very possibly." Just then there was a knocking on the door.

The pair made their way down into the foyer to find several people in protective vests and a woman in a suit that initially did not scream 'protective' but Harry thought there was something off about it.

"Mr. Potter? I'm Angela Hunt, I'm from MACUSA. The…"

"Magical Congress of the United States of America, I know who you are. You're the American version of the Ministry of Fuckwits in Britain."

Hunt stared at him "You're a strange one. Why are you here?"

"Mutant. Xavier brought me here before I could do more harm to myself and other magicals." Harry replied "The best way for this to work is to be straight with me. No fluffy language, no pandering around just straight up and down."

Hunt nodded "Alright…I shall be to the point…Can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Harry nodded and he and Cypher led her into a rather spacious kitchen which had eight mutants in it "If none of you are cooking anything then scramble."

The mutants left "Coffee? Gentlemen? Good lady?" They declined.

"I'll be frank Mr. Potter. What do you want from MACUSA?"

"A place where I can be safe, continue my education. Sanctuary from Britain. Basically everything. For me and I want to extend the same stuff to my friends and any British Magical Mutant who wants to start over."

Hunt nodded "Are you expecting an attack?"

Harry shrugged "Anything is possible but assume so. We'll deal with it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Blastwave 13**

As the British Magical Mutants paperwork was being processed by MACUSA. Back in Britain several parties, when it says several actually read three.

The first party was that of the Ministry of Magic. Cornelius Fudge called into his Office: Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE; Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror and Head of the Auror Department; Thaddeus McKinney, Head Hitwizard and 'Algernon Croaker', Head Unspeakable.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The Aurors and Hitwizards had no liking for each other. Madame Bones found the pissing contest an annoyance. However that was nothing compared to the DMLE loathing and similar loathing from the Department of Mysteries towards the DMLE.

The only joke from it was that Aberforth Dumbledore or 'Croaker' at this point in time was good friends with Amelia Bones. For both of them shared a massive distrust of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"We have a situation." Said Fudge the moment the Wards were up.

"So we've noticed. People with unusual abilities managed to break into our research facilities." Said Croaked unemotionally.

"It was Potter! He led the raids!" Exclaimed Fudge, rapidly turning puce.

"So, you claim. You've had a grudge with him ever since his Fourth Year. Ever since he came back with the claim that You-Know-Who had returned. What puzzles me is why he led those raids." Said Amelia.

"What do you mean?" Growled Fudge, suddenly under threat. It was no secret that Fudge was scared shitless by Amelia Bones, as she could not be bought. He was hanging by a thread, whereas he would be happy to slap Potter behind bars because he could. Amelia would want Potter behind bars on a crime THE BRAT committed.

"We need to find out if Mr. Potter has awakened any unknown gifts. And then DIPLOMATICALLY we find out what happened." Growled Amelia Bones.

She turned on her subordinates "Scrimgeour, I want to know exactly what we are dealing with. McKinney, I want you to talk to Potter's friends and people who know him. Find if there are people missing."

"I'm going to need you to stop by the Department of Mysteries." Croaker said.

That caught Fudge's attention "Anything I need to know about?"

Croaker snorted "Everything is fine. Then again it is not your place to know if things are not. You are only in the know if something has caused damage to the integrity of the building. The Council will brief you on anything significant."

Fudge nodded and his headed and his security advisors left. He needed to tell Lucius. Lucius would know what to do.

(Death Eaters)

Voldemort sat on his throne, it was less of a sit and more of a contemplative slouch. He was not focusing on anything but his magical senses extended the room. He could sense the eight Death Eaters in the room.

He did not mind, providing they disturbed him only with the most important information. Voldemort had no tolerance for failure or stupidity. Unless the plan was interrupted by people like Moody and Dumbledore then it was excusable unless it was a simple thing of snatch and grab.

The door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in "I…trust…this is…important?"

Lucius nodded "I believe so."

Voldemort made eye contact, when it came to pertinent information he read through the messenger's mind so if Voldemort had to torture his minions the reason was between them. Voldemort nodded "I see…That explains why I was suddenly ejected from the boys mind."

Something unbidden appeared in the back of his mind. 'What was Harry Potter? Who was that old man? The old man looked to be in 60's, he may have been old but he possessed a formidable amount of mental power. This would warrant careful investigations.

"Lucius, I need to find out more about this incident."

Lucius bowed and headed out. He needed to talk to the Unspeakables who were sympathetic to their cause. He also needed to get money moving through his vaults oh and bring some more of his family in. Family magic was useful.

Voldemort nodded to himself, to rush was to potentially spoil the broth. He was strong but no-where near where he needed to be. His Death Eaters, each one of them had his mark, which allowed him to siphon off their magic to replace his own. That was why he was able to breach all but the most heavily warded places.

He had tried to breach the Pottery, the manor of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. It had cost him close to thirty Death Eaters to just clear the Wards.

The traps around the Pottery were another thing. Runecarvers, Runereaders and Warders the Potters normally were but it was a ruse. Their family magic was that of combat. Beat them in a duel, however in combat. Voldemort shuddered, he didn't know the body could do that!

Anyway he needed more recruits. He needed information. He had his agenda and with that he summoned his Death Eaters.

(Grimmauld Place)

The Order of the Phoenix assembled in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place. They were the opposite of the Death Eaters, they were a ragtag band of people: Teachers, civilians, retired aurors and more. All of them were united in the common goal of defeating Lord Voldemort.

In order to defeat him they needed Harry Potter. However, the Order were internally compromised about several things. 1) Why they needed Harry. 2) What were their orders regarding the boy and 3) How to deal with the Death Eaters.

For Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody, former student and mentor team were of the opinion of Fire and Brimstone. Fighting fire with fire and obviously this was met with staunch opposition by people like Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley.

Molly Weasley was of the opinion to wrap Harry up in cotton wool and firmly disbelieve that anyone was coming after him. The other view was 'pull him out of Hogwarts, stick him in a hidden location and hire Aurors, Hitwizards and others'. However, Dumbledore was more concerned about Harry's recent stunt.

"Does anyone know exactly what happened?"

Tonks had turned up, she winced as she slumped into a cheer "His metallic mate hits like a bloody giant. Apparently, he hit the Ministry holding cells and then two facilities. One in Manchester and in Leeds. He was at one of them and from what I overheard from Scrimgeour was that Harry was on something and nearly put a new hole in the Minister. Here's the kicker…no magic. That's the thing. None of the attackers used any spell that we know of."

Dumbledore sighed "It appears, Harry has forsaken what it means to forgive and forget."

Sirius snorted "Forgive and forget? I'm an animagus and I could smell the discontent on him."

"Why? He always seemed so happy?" Asked Arthur before he started to kick himself.

"Of course. Loved first year, hated second year, pitied and respected third year. Hated this year and now being ridiculed…Ron mentioned it under his breath." Arthur said looking at the assembled members of the Order.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, one with reckless abandon and the other with trepidation. "Padfoot, we need to have a chat." Remus said, he was not looking forward to this. If Harry, was anything like Lily when it came to a temper this was not going to be pretty. Yes, James Potter had a temper but that was more explosive and then left alone and business as usual. Lily, she gave the cold shoulder and made every counter feel like something out of the Westerns, She loved.

Remus grinned as he remembered the brief third year to forth year summer fling he had with Lily. Werewolf, he may be. His family were Purebloods who kept their family home in a constant state of 'preparation' and lived on a cosy farm. Coincidentally about an hour's walk to the Evans Household where Lily and He, spent the mornings in the backyard working on their homework, afternoons snoozing in the sun and the evenings watching Westerns. His favourite were the 'Man with No Name' Trilogy which were Fistful of Dollars, Few Dollars More and Good, Bad and Ugly.

Soon enough the Order disbanded, as much as Sirius disliked his family and his family magic, he wasn't about to allow it to be destroyed or removed. So he ordered Kreacher to 'Listen to the orders but save the Black Family'. Sirius shuddered at the demonic sharklike grin the demented elf gave him.

"What is it?" Asked Sirius. Remus took a deep breath and in great detail explained exactly what he had been doing for the past fifteen years. It took close to three hours and Sirius had turned an very interesting colour of red.

"Okay, Dumbledore threatened you with pain of death from visiting Harry. Even though you promised Lily that you would help…All I know is that Lily and James are more than likely to be turning in their graves at how badly we fucked up…If we can get to America, we may be able to help them."

(America)

It was finally Saturday. Harry and Rogue were going to be hanging out together and that was how they wanted it to be. Logan had corralled his grandson before they headed out.

 _Flashback_

" _Kid, quick word." Logan asked his grandson._

" _What is it?" Harry asked. The relationship between the two was slowly becoming that of family but there was still a ways to go._

" _I know you're going to treat Rogue right, I just want to emphasize the point. You need to make a good first impression. Also, I want you to know that if Rogue comes back with even the faintest tear in her eye then you and I are going to have a very unpleasant conversation. No descendant of mine, knowingly or unknowingly is ever going to deliberately harm a lady."_

 _End Flashback_

"Calm yourself Harry. Calm yourself. Rogue's seen you at your worst, now is time to show her the other side of you. The side you prefer everyone to see." Harry was dressed in jeans, trainers, t-shirt and a shirt with a waterproof jacket.

Well when it said waterproof, it was a civilian version of Team Sky's Cycling Team rain jacket which were waterproof in three dimensional walls of rain.

Rogue was dressed relatively like she normally did in the Danger Room. She grinned as she saw Harry, waiting for her. He seemed rather at ease with himself. She couldn't help but smile, when Harry wasn't flipping his lid and exploding on people.

"Ya ready?" She asked him.

"Yup. Are you?"

Rogue nodded and Harry extended his arm and the duo left the mansion. They got a lift into town, and the first paper shop, Harry grabbed one the main headliners '5 KIDS HOSPITALISED! EXTRAORDINARY CIRCUMSTANCES!'

Harry paid up and the pair left. They found a coffee place and the pair sat down, Rogues eyes widened and Harry's hardened as they read through the condition of the kids. They finished their coffees and carried on.

They got to the mall to find a man on a small stage and gathered around him were a small group of men. The man was protected by a small security detail. Harry groaned, how the hell had he forgotten. Congressman Kelly was here.

Just then the congressman looked up and saw Harry and Rogue "Young ears! Ladies and Gentlemen the future of America…Young Man come up here."

Harry groaned and he clambered on to the stage and took a microphone "Wonderful, on the spot and with a politician…Places where I don't want to be."

That got a few chuckles from the audience "You not write your answers?"

"That and…I don't the situations. For the record no comment." Kelly shook his head, he liked this young man. The way he carried himself and the fact he was able to make jokes about politics.

"We're not all bad. Admittedly there are some mad and bad politicians but we don't aspire to the 'Let's be evil and torment the public and make life hell to them club' but it happens occasionally."

"That's like authors not being sadists…You don't have to be but it helps." Harry responded.

"I'm Robert Kelly, should have introduced myself. Congressman hopeful."

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

With that the impromptu Q&A began. The questions were relatively simple to answer and with Kelly simplifying them, Harry was able to somewhat clumsily give his views in a way that were clear cut and honest.

Then came the last question "What is your view on the Mutant Menace? What would your methods be on controlling them?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Blastwave 14**

Harry stopped. The microphone almost fell from his hands but he managed to grab the implement "I'm sorry…Can you repeat the question?"

The Representative for New York smiled but acquiesced "What is your view on the Mutant Menace? What would your methods be on controlling them?"

Harry gulped, there was so much that could go wrong or right. He sighed, why had the man, have to pick the most volatile mutant Project X candidate "Mutant Menace? I'm not exactly familiar with the term. Good sir. Methods on controlling them? Surely live and let be, be the best action. I can't possibly say as I am caught off guard by such a pair of bombshells."

The Representative's eyes narrowed "What if a mutant were to walk in here and start shooting innocent people?"

"Arrest him and put him on trial." Harry replied calmly.

The Representative narrowed his eyes "Whilst we were talking my assistant did a background check on you…British/American citizen. Live at Xavier House a known safe haven for mutant…"

"Supposed safe haven. Have the right to call it what it really is. As a resident there I can tell you, no mutants what so ever."

"Is that so?" Kelly responded.

Harry's eyes glittered with rage "Yes. Count on this. I WILL fight you representative against any bill that discriminates man from his fellow man based on genetics."

Kelly snarled "Listen you ignorant shit…"

Harry grabbed his microphone "I have nothing else to say aside from enjoy your ignorance."

With that he dropped the mike and walked away. Rogue joined him "Ya did well."

Harry grinned "Thanks…something tells me…this is going to be a pain in my arse."

Rogue grinned and slipped her hand into his "Let's go."

The day was uneventful. Rogue pulled Harry around the various stores and Harry had paid for food. Rogue, found herself smiling a lot. She generally enjoyed hanging out with Harry.

It was after they left the music store and bumping into an angry Scott Summers when everything went sideways. Harry saw it first, then did Rogue.

It was a family of three. Young family, another statistic in an ever growing average of young people with a family. The mother and father couldn't have been more than 30 and the two kids more than 12 or possibly 13. Currently the parents and child were being penned in by a group of youths. Harry didn't need to know what was being said, but the girl was crying and the ground around her and her parents was beginning to vibrate.

"Harry, we can't…" Rogue protested.

Harry's eyes flickering looked at her "Anna…"

Rogue looked at him "Fine…no powers though."

Harry smiled wolfishly "Of course not…" With that the pair headed towards the growing horde of antagonistic humans.

(Dean, Seamus and Neville)

Seamus, Dean and Neville had gone into town and had been following their exceptionally volatile friend "Oh boy…Harry's doing something. Nev?"

Neville pulled off his trainer and placed his foot on the floor "A mutant…young one…vibrational abilities." He said quietly as he pulled his trainer back on. The three of them stood up, the three of them knew not to use magic or their abilities.

It was time to for them to use the beatings Harry gave them in training in practise.

(Harry and Rogue)

As Neville, Dean and Seamus were making their way down to the floor. Harry and Rogue were moving with ease through the crowd. One particular unpleasant man tried to stop them "You might get infected."

"Do you like walking? Wait this is America…Do you like driving? Do you like shooting?" Harry retaliated.

"Yeah. Two of the greatest things God enabled us to do."

"What's the saying? What the Lord…" Began Harry.

"What the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away…What's the context?"

"Your ability to be able to drive and shoot and if you don't get out of my way you'll be deprived of them very shortly."

The man moved and Harry slipped past the terrified and antagonising crowd and crouched in front of the girl "Hey."

The girl looked up, her eyes widened "You're not scared of me?"

Harry grinned and held out his hand "No…Come take my hand. I can take the three of you to someone who completely understands."

The girl giggled slightly "Are you like me?"

"No. I just live with people like you. I don't give a damn…In fact I'm there as the adjustor. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Cassandra. People call me Cassie and they are my parents."

Harry nodded and he stood up, his fingers and knuckles cracking, popping and grating as he prepared himself for a potential fight.

"Mutant lover." Someone hissed. Harry spun to face him.

"Better a mutant lover than a prejudiced and ignorant twatwaffle who's more likely to be killed by their own toddler."

The man recoiled from Harry's retort "Bullshit." The man protested

"300,000,000 guns in the US as a whole. 'Bout 90 give or take for every 100 people? Now explain to me how 88 people were killed by Toddlers two years ago? Also you're more likely to be killed by the guy next to you than in a terrorist or even a mutant attack." Harry retorted. He was shocked at how many people's mouths were open.

"You have the internet! Look this up!"

"Why should we listen to a mutant lover?"

Harry smirked "You don't. I'll keep a look out in the obituaries so I can dance on your grave and say I told you so."

"You're not even an American. What gives you the right to judge?"

"You're absolutely right…I'm not. I'm making logical and rational observations by listening to the news…Now if you'll excuse me I have my 'mutant loving' jobs to do."

"Why should we let you…you…mutant loving freak." Another asked. By now Dean, Seamus and Neville had reached the crowd when they heard that.

"Neville, you and I are going to pull the feral monster of its victim. Dean, call the Ambulance."

Harry's eyes flickered amber and he rushed forwards. His first punch hit the teen in the throat. The teen dropped gasping for breath as Harry buried his knee into the teen's solar plexus. The teen doubled over as Harry, dropped low and scythed the teen's legs out from under him and finished with an elbow to the back of the head. "Never…call…me…a…freak." Harry growled only to hear the faint sound of gurgling.

The crowd stared another man rushed forwards, his hands fumbling as he pulled out a Glock. Harry, stepped in, grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it and stunned everyone by pulling the man's hand with the gun to its owners head and with skill manipulated the man in turning off the safety and pulled the hammer back.

"Harry…" Harry turned to see Seamus and Neville muscling their way into the group. Seamus looked at the gurgling kid.

"Not killed anyone. That's good."

"Yet. Seamus…The word is yet. Not killed anyone yet." Harry replied absentmindedly applying pressure getting the man to definitely be terrified.

Neville appeared and grabbed Harry's arm "You probably won't feel this but you know that I'd break you like a wishbone to keep you under control."

Harry nodded, with a twist and snap the man's wrist broke and he went sprawling back into the crowd "Now…you've expended my playing nice tokens."

The crowd parted as they did so they were intercepted by a smug looking Robert Kelly, an armed security escort and a SWAT Team "I thought I'd have a look at the mutant." He sneered.

"Get out of my way or suffer a broken jaw, broken ribs and the potential consequence of death." Harry growled and everyone felt the rise in potential energy but it was mainly magical.

The normal response to this was varied. To Dean, Seamus, Neville and the other Wizarding Mutants and the Wizarding World it would be known as Harry flexing his strength as a person.

To people like Kelly it felt an ominous forboding that could only bring pain, torment and a fierce defence against anysort of prejudiced and discriminatory regime they may be planning to utilise both legally and illegally against mutants.

To mutants it was a mixed reaction. The younger ones realised that Harry could easily become the next sword or shield of Mutant Kind. From his base on an asteroid known only as Asteroid M, Eric Lensherr better known as Magneto smiled. _"Mutant kind already has another sword…I only hope he is better than me…and Charles."_

Deep in the X-mansion, attached to Cerebro, Charles smiled. It was a thin one and one of reluctance _"Harry Potter…Too broken to be a pure Defender of Mutant Rights like myself. Not violent enough to be the Mutant Avenger…I WILL NOT fail you. You possess too many burdens, you shall not have this one yet."_

Kelly gulped "What are you?"

Harry smiled coldly "The one you will fear in days, months and years to come…No, Robert Edward Kelly, consider this you're only warning. I do not make threats, I make promises. This goes to all of you rabid twatwaffles who are too scared to think and understand, hurt mutants you will hurt the same way…"

With the crowd sufficiently cowed, Harry was escorted out rather forcefully by Neville "What were you thinking Harry? Or weren't you?" Rumbled the Earth manipulator.

"Making a very plain point with a very large stick…"

"Do you even try subtle?" Asked Dean.

"Not anymore. Politicians are best made to squirm went direct threats, uncompromising actions are directed at them. In fact that was lighter than what I would have said to Cornelius Fuck…Fudge."

Seamus snorted "You would probably kill him."

"No probably about it. I should have. I had the chance…Next time…" Harry's eyes turned a bright yellow gold "…I won't be so forgiving…But then I wouldn't be able to stop there…GAH! I fucking hate Wizarding Britain."

Neville grinned "You sound like you want to burn it to the ground."

"Only way TO save it…Food for thought gents. Food for thought. Fudge and Friends should know learn that Governments should fear the people."

Neville cocked his head "Why?"

"Because Terra, when the People fear the Government there is tyranny. When Government fears the people there is liberty." Explained Rogue.

Dean, going by the alias Malkav smirked "We going to dement people?"

Seamus going by Flare raised his eyebrows "Not yet Malkav. Not yet. But we will."

(Remus and Sirius)

The two had left Magical Britain had just entered customs for Magical America. Unaware that they had been tagged by a tracking charm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blastwave 15**

The quartet made it back to the X-mansion with Cassandra and her parents. Xavier met them in the foyer and he smiled "Harry, what happened?"

"Her powers activated. People tormented. I sorted it."

"Nice try kid…What really happened?" This was Wolverine speaking.

"I…intervened. Calmed Cassandra down…may have threatened a guy or two."

"More like five, love. You, had the guy at gun point; threatened him, almost killed that guy who called you a 'freak', square off against two women and then looked like you were going to brutally murder the representative."

Logan looked at his grandson "That's more like you." He turned to the family "I'm Logan, I teach Physical Fitness."

Cassandra looked at the five who came back with them "Thanks you guys."

Harry grinned at her "That's fine."

Dean, Seamus and Neville made themselves scarce as Xavier, Logan, Cassandra, Her parents, Harry and Rogue entered Xavier's office. With that Xavier turned to Harry "Would you like me to bring your attitude and behaviour up now, or later?"

Harry shrugged "Now." He turned to the newcomers.

"Really, sorry about this…I have…issues."

Andrew chuckled "Temper?"

Harry snorted "No. More like mercurial temper with a tendency to be overtly brutal. Very low thresh hold for stupidity, racism and prejudice…Unfortunately that puts a bad light on Mutants as a whole. But, it does show that some will not stand for it."

Xavier nodded "You, are correct. Mr. Crowler, you and your family have my sincerest apologies."

Adam grinned "I appreciate his efforts. He was not only able to calm my daughter down, but was also willing to try and confront American gun culture."

Logan snorted "Bet they took that well."

"They didn't…One idiot pulled a gun."

"Harry, demonstrated wonderful lack of restraint but was also restrained." Rogue said holding Harry's hand. Logan observed but did not comment on the interaction.

"He treat you alright?"

Rogue grinned at her confident "Yeah, he treated me well. Like a proper gent, if you follow."

Harry grinned at his grandfather, who nodded at him "Good to know our chat worked." With that he walked off.

Harry turned to Rogue "Yeah…Sorry, it escalated like that." Rogue grinned and tightened her grip on his hand, holding it through the fabric of his jacket.

"I found it fun. I'd love to properly hold your hand but my power…" Rogue began.

"You take it and their memories or life-force if you're not careful? I can help you with that…Well, do my best rather." Harry said holding Rogue's hand through the glove.

Rogue stared at him "How?"

"Patience, practise and trust…Now, do you trust me?" Harry asked.

Rogue nodded "I do." Harry grinned and began to guide her towards the lift, heading towards the Danger Room.

(Sirius and Remus)

The duo made their way into the outskirts of Bayville. Getting through customs had been a bit of a drag, but the American Magical Community in Washington had agreed to allow the duo through.

The tracking charm that Dumbledore had placed on them, along with Snape and the American Magical Colony of Washington were blinking like a beacon. Remus stopped, and he scanned themselves "We've got trackers."

Sirius stopped "Trackers? Plural! Who by? Americans for one."

"Dumbledore and Snape…" Remus said and Sirius growled at the possible inclinations.

"Disable the ones by Snape and Dumbledore…We find Harry, we brief him on the potential retrieval." With that they headed further into town, they needed to find someone who knew Harry.

Then they found Kitty. "Excuse me." Kitty turned around and she jumped. She was with Amara when they spun around, Amara subconsciously heating up her hand.

"Can I help you?" Kitty asked, they were putting clothes in Amara's car. She looked at the two men, one was rather ragged looking, his clothes had seen better days and he had a look of one of the people where all the world misfortune has hit him and kept hitting him. The other one, he probably would have looked like an aristocrat from England, if it wasn't for the slight gauntness in the face.

"I'm Remus, this is Sirius…We're hoping you could help us find someone."

Amara stiffened, she had done some training exercises both one on one and multiple on one training scenarios against Harry and his three friends Neville, Dean and Seamus. "Kitty, they're like Blastwave, Malkav, Terra and Flare…I've done enough training against Flare and Malkav at least to make them pull their focus. I can't seem to get Terra or Blastwave to do it."

Kitty snorted "That's because Terra is built like an old craphouse and Blastwave is nigh on unstoppable. His backup gift is just infuckingsanely powerful and it doesn't help that he's lightning fast." She commented.

Amara turned to them "Keep your sticks pocketed, don't be stupid and yes we'll take you to the person you're looking for…Be warned, if it's who I think it is, he's pissed."

"He's drunk!" Exclaimed Remus.

"Angry. Very angry. Still trying to get details but somebody set him off…I'm Amara, this is Kitty." The four piled into the car, Amara put it into gear and they began to drive.

"Why can't I drive?" Kitty asked.

Amara's knuckles whitened "Because, I don't feel safe. The only one who dares go with you, we're still waiting on the results from the jury."

"Yeah, Harry has no sense of self-preservation. Neither does Terra."

That got the two men unsettled "Kitty, does this Blastwave have black messy hair, emerald green eyes, pale white skin and a rather nasty temper?"

Kitty almost phased through her seat "He does…why? He's not done anything wrong, has he? You're not here to take him home?"

Sirius and Remus stared at her "We just want to have a word with him. Why do you call him Blastwave anyway?"

Amara gulped "What do you know of the term Mutant?"

Sirius was stumped "Never heard of the term."

Remus sighed "I've heard of it. It's a mixed both politically, objectively and subjectively…Geneticists, people who study the very basis of human beings Sirius…They claim mutants are the next stage in evolution. No-one's sure about how many there are worldwide." He was going to say more but they weren't in the clear about the wizarding world.

"We know about the Wizarding World. Kind of hard not to when we had a squad of your coppers come knocking on our door to have a chat with Blastwave."

Remus grinned "Well the leaders of the Wizarding World don't like them. Call them unworthy of the skills they possess and wizards who possess mutant abilities well they're not seen again."

Amara nodded "I heard from Thunderbird and Warpath who were talking with Colossus, who Blastwave rooms with that Blastwave, effectively lost all control…He was on a warpath worse than the mutant of the same name."

Remus and Sirius gulped, this was not going to be fun. Sure enough, they arrived at a largish house, one that would have made Sirius's parents green with envy. Sure enough they were met by a dark skinned woman, wearing a white blouse with a long purple skirt with reddish purple shredded ends and shoulder length white hair and dark brown eyes "Kitty, Amara what was the rule about brining strangers back?"

"We know Blastwave, Miss…"

"Monroe. Ororo Monroe, I'm one of the teachers and gardener here…I'll take you through to see Charles." As she spoke, Sirius and Remus saw a man in a wheel chair, come out to the front with two adults.

"Ah, I wondered who they were. Mr. Crowler, Mrs. Crowler, you know how to contact us to speak with your daughter. I know it is hard but it may be in her best interests to be with others who are in a similar position."

"Thank you for explaining the situation and potential consequences. We only want what is best for her."

The four adults nodded and then Charles turned to the two wizards "Now, would you care to explain to me why you're here?"

"We're here about one of your students…one by the alias of Blastwave."

Charles nodded "I'll send for him."

(Harry and Anna Marie)

The Danger Room was empty, thankfully Beast was nearby and was willing to observe and be the standby. The room shifted into basically a mirror of the living room crossed with a dojo and in the middle were the mats used for judo and other martial arts training "It's important for this to be done in somewhere of comfort."

Rogue nodded "So it's just you, me and the blue guy…Now, how does this work?"

"You, absorb powers, memories and life-force correct?"

Rogue nodded "First of all take your gloves off." Harry instructed.

Rogue gulped "I…don't…wanna hurt you."

Harry grinned at her "Trust me. Have faith in me. Have faith in what I'm doing and most importantly you."

Rogue nodded and she pulled off her gloves. The pair moved so their knees were touching and Harry's hands were on his thighs "Now, Rogue…I want to just listen to my voice, ignore everything else and just listen."

Rogue closed her eyes and she began to listen to the man in front of her. She had seen his memories, she would never call him a boy. He never had been. She concentrated on his voice and everything faded away "I'm listening."

"I want you to focus on just my power. Do you recall the feeling? The raw ferocity of it, the untapped stream of power, unaligned, chaotic and yet flexible." Slowly the feeling rose from the depths of her subconscious.

"Yes."

"Now, take my hands." Rogue did so and to her surprise nothing happened, she could feel his power but she wasn't leeching it and nor was she taking his life force or memories. Her eyes glistened and she tilted her head forward.

" _Harry, sorry to bother you. Could you come to my office please?"_ Harry and Rogue sighed. They got up, as they turned to head to Xavier's office, Rogue grabbed Harry and kissed him. Harry blushed and held her close as they did so Rogue memorised the feeling and as she did so a crimson aura that danced around them like candles. The duo reluctantly broke apart, Harry grinned.

"One try one more thing?" Rogue nodded, Harry wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Soon enough, the pair felt themselves being sucked through a tube and they materialised in the living room.

Everyone in the living room stopped what they were doing. They didn't care about the teleportation, they just assumed it was something to do with the mercurial tempered mutant's gift. What stopped them was the fact Blastwave was not dying. "Show's over people." Harry growled and the pair manifested the aura that people trademarked with Blastwave's power.

They left the living room, moving past an Australian Mutant who gave Harry a dirty look. One that Harry returned and the teen gulped "Who?"

"Pyro, Saint John Allerdyce, very powerful, very dangerous."

Harry nodded "I'll set Malkav on him or Flare. I saw the lighters."

Rogue shook her head "Leave him be…Now we have to see Xavier."

Harry sighed and the pair headed towards the office. Xavier chuckled to himself "Harry is on his way, but he is taking his time…" Xavier was about to call him again only to hear a knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry, Rogue."

The teens entered "You called…" Harry said before looking around the office and his eyes widened "Sirius? Professor?"

Sirius stood up "Hey kiddo."

Harry turned to his Godfather "It's good to see you…Why are you here? Here to bring me back?"

Sirius shook his head "No. I came here to warn you. The British Ministry, Dumbledore's crew and others are likely to come looking for you."

Harry smirked "Or possibly already have. Now, I'll warn the surviving remaining magical mutants of an upcoming fight."

Sirius chuckled grimly "Sorry for that. I was hoping to spend time with you here."

Charles nodded "Granted…Neville, Dean and the rest do require tutoring."

With that the two adult wizards, Harry and Rogue left the office. The moment the door closed Sirius got a gleam in his eye "So Prongslet, whose the maiden fair?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Blastwave 16**

"Who's the maiden fair?"

Rogue blushed, Harry blushed then his eyes flashed "Out of your league and way too young."

Remus grinned as Sirius pouted childishly, the two surviving Marauders looked at each other, to Harry, to each other and then started chuckling to each other "You look like your father, but personality is your mother's through and through."

Harry nodded "If that's the case then why does Snape continue to act like a prick towards me? Wait don't answer that. Now, what is the plan? I mean we've got fifteen or so wizarding mutants with probably more on the way, in varying stages of magical education…"

"You need tutors and you don't trust the Americans yet."

"That, and I'm potentially going to need the pair of you to do something incredibly dangerous and illegal."

Remus nodded as did Sirius "What is it?"

"I'm going to need the pair of you, get in touch with the…seedier parts…of the Wizarding World and find a way to get Magical Mutants out of Wizarding Britain and…into America."

"Why?"

"All mutants, all wizards, all mundanes, every single one of us have the right to be free, go to school and among other things. Unfortunately, people like Kelly, Fudge, Dumbledore, Riddle and others are going to attempt to prevent us from doing such a thing. That will lead to Mutants like Magneto getting us to rise up and take what should be ours by violence. Contrary to what you have heard, I'm not willing or able to kill anyone to take what is mine, but I will fight to the death to defend what we have and the right to have equality."

Sirius and Remus stared at the son of their friends "You've got a fire in you…It burns hot and wild, fuelled by compassion and conviction. Your grand-parents Charles and Dorea would be proud to call you their own. Never backing down on your convictions, willing to fight for what you believe in…and never bowing to anyone else. Toujours Pur, Always Pure…People believed that the Blacks were amongst the purest of blood, they're half right." Said Sirius "Always Pure, it holds a double meaning in the family of Black. Always pure of blood is one reason and the other reason is to be always pure to ones-self, ideas and thoughts."

Harry stopped "If those are the Black words, what are the Potters?"

"Forever Loyal."

Rogue grinned "Sounds abou' right' about 'im…Now…" She turned to Harry.

"Yes?"

"You an' I were helpin' me ge' a hang o' my gift…without hur'in anyone."

Harry nodded "Okay. Let's go back to the Danger Room and kick out the runts inside."

Sirius cocked his head "Danger Room?"

"It's a controlled semi-harmful environment that has been built to withstand uncontrolled emotionally charged mutant gifts." Rogue explained.

"Yeah, Malkav, Flare, Terra and Myself have nearly broken it…"

"That's because the room has not yet been successfully calibrated to withstand blasts of reality warping energy that the four of you emit. Although, Beast has a way to get it to withstand Malkav and Flare together." Stated Logan coming from the kitchen, prepping a cigar in his hands.

"Yeah, yet Terra is in a class above those two and I'm just above Terra in terms of raw power."

Wolverine nodded "Yeah, I got that much off ya by smell. You also smell of less restraint."

Harry shrugged "We can't be perfect…I'm slowly coming to realise that."

Wolverine nodded "Good. That's the main lesson Charles wants everyone to learn. Although with you it seems like a lesson that requires beating into your head. That and two others. Restraint and Trust."

"Restraint…I get. But I do trust."

"Do you Harry? I mean really? Can you trust your comrades and your friends? Can you trust them to follow your instructions and do what they can to complete a mission?" This came from Xavier as he wheeled himself out of his study.

Harry snorted "Does it matter? Shades and Red, don't like me. Hell most of the students only accept me because I refuse to bow to them. Chuck, they DEMAND and EXPECT us to TRUST them. As to your questions? No. No. Hell no and quite possibly no fucking way. No-one's ever given me the confidence or the belief of confidence that if I report a situation that they'll sort it out. Oh no it's 'You are only a child, what would a child know? Trust in the adults, they know what's best. Harry, run along and play. Now, Harry you need to…" Harry replied in a pitch perfect mimicry of Dumbledore's voice.

"No-one's ever been there when I need help. It always come when I've sorted out the fucking situation. When I was protecting those non-mutants from the Brotherhood, Scott had the nerve to bollock me when I'd been having my ass thrown across the street into cars and buildings! So fuck him."

Xavier nodded "But would you? Would you trust them? Would you trust others?"

"Not Shades or Red. Never. I wouldn't trust them to put a white load of clothes in the washer and put it on correctly. Other people? Possibly. But I'm not doing a damn thing first."

Everyone could feel Harry's power beginning to fluctuate and encase him. This wasn't Harry in control, this was Harry being controlled. Xavier knew that his blocks that Harry had allowed him to build up were secure but even now, he felt just the tiniest bit scared of the dark haired teen. He was about to restrain Harry, when Rogue acted.

Rogue pulled her gloves off. Closed her eyes, and she concentrated. Harry hadn't told her what to expect when she had emptied her mind but she knew what hers was, it was a bed. She reached out and she found the swirling tempest that crackled with a multitude of lightning colours, this was one of the worst that Harry had ever emitted. She could just feel the raw pain, hate and anger emitting from it. 'Now they know, well now they know'. She thought. Rogue opened her eyes and reached out, no-one tried to stop her.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!" The last one got through. Rogue made eye contact and she had to fight the urge to scream in fright. Harry's eyes were white, not because of blindness but rather flickering through the entire 'psychological colour spectrum', it was something to do with colours being associated with emotions or something along those lines. She remembered that white was the entire colour spectrum not being split up at all. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Remus, Sirius, Wolverine and Xavier watched impressed and terrified as Rogue, began to swirl in a kalediscope of colours.

"Harry, look at me." She whispered. She could feel his memories trying to hammer into her skull and the craving for his life force, reverberated around her body but his impromptu training was paying off. "Let it go. Let it go."

Harry looked at her, his eyes taking on a greenish tint "Anna…you…you're…"

Rogue nodded "I've got you. Harry, I can help you. I know I can. I can't help with everything that you've gone through. But I can help you with here and now. Harry…I trust you. I trust you irrevocably. You may not have had people backing you when you needed it, but you've got me…Please help me, help you and let it go."

The tempest surrounding them began to subside as Harry began to regain control. Rogue pulled off her other glove and grabbed Harry's hand with both hands, the pressure intensified. She gasped, this was intense! She felt like she was trapped in a room, rapidly filling with water. She pressed on, she looked at Harry, he looked back at her. Thankfully the energy build up had ceased, but the pair still contained a mass of raw power between them. Rogue grinned.

"I…trust you." Harry whispered, although it was whispered it sounded like a thunderstorm and splintering rocks. Rogue grinned "Then trust me on this."

With that she kissed him on the lips. The power build up vanished and this time instead of an aura, the contained power in the two teens turned their skin bright red and what looked like electricity flickered through their veins and across the skin "Harry, Anne…"

Harry nodded, the pair rushed outside. The human body even a mutant body had limits on the amount of power that mutants like Cyclops and Havok possessed. They made it outside as Harry, sank to his knees with Rogue next to him. "Let it go." Their hands raised, they began to glow and suddenly the path in front of them that led across the lake all the way to a archery target, and brushed a tree suddenly began to make small glowing rectangles almost as if it were a brick road before they suddenly disintegrated.

Harry and Rogue no longer looked like they were going to combust, but now looked immensely drained. "Rogue? You okay?"

"Jus' knackered. Drainin' ye power, wit'ou side 'fects lo' more tirin' than though. Fine, Blastwave. Jus' fine." Panted Rogue as she, rested against Harry who looked a shade of grey that was typically adorned by those in the hospital.

Sirius, grinned and with a flick of his wand, levitated the exhausted mutants. Remus grabbed Harry, he was going to get Rogue but the Professor spoke. "Rogue, possesses a unique and dangerous ability to absorb powers of other mutants along with their memories and potentially life force. Harry has managed to help her with degree of risk to himself to help her control her gift. From what I have felt from you, you possess an interesting gift if not controlled fully. I do not wish to risk my students."

Lucius Malfoy and nineteen other Death Eaters passed easily through the Magical Services in Ocean County Airport. They were posing as businessmen thinking of investing in various magical and mundane businesses. Their Death Eater outfits were hidden in the bottom of their luggage. Lucius had decided to go mundane, he disliked non-magicals for the fact that they did not seem to truly live and enjoy life and they reproduced like rats but to their credit, muggles did have an ingenuity for creativity.

Not that Malfoy would ever admit to anyone. They p-assed through, apparated away and checked in too their hotel. Now they had to simply wait and plan before they acted.

(Kelly)

"Doctor Campbell, Doctor Trask…I know of a place where you will be able to get all of the samples you could ever want for your projects. There is one requirement…Kill Harry Potter…I don't care how, but it has to be done. He will be an ever present thorn in any sort of campaign for being Senator or even President." Said Kelly as he looked at the two men in front of him.

"Of course Representative…I will endeavour to ensure humanity is not defeated by our design flaws. Look at what happened to the Neanderthals, bigger brain, bigger, faster and stronger and yet we won. Humanity will triumph over mutants. I help you and you help me." Stated Rodrik Campbell. Campbell was a tall, well-built man in his late 30's maybe early 40's. His hair was brown, kept short but not buzz cut but with faint hints of grey appearing.

His partner Boliviar Trask was the exact opposite. He was on the smaller end of the scale. He had dwarfism but generated a presence predominately created from his sheer intellect "I will hold you to your word."

With that the three men shook hands and that night, a paramilitary team prepped their weapons and began to plan.

Little did they know that everything was going to go horribly and horrendously wrong. Little did they know that this foolish stunt would reverberate in all three worlds; wizarding, mutant and mundane for many years to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Blastwave 17**

(09:30 am)

Lucius Malfoy, seven of his associates. He didn't call them friends due to the fact that the only thing they had in common was a distaste for Mudbloods, Half-bloods and Mundanes. Even though those things allowed for conversations, they got tiresome, boring and repetitive.

However out of the seventeen of them that had come to the United States, only eight of them were alive. They were bound, gagged, separated from their wands and each other.

They weren't alone. In their cells, they were joined by at least four other people. All four of them mundane but in two separate uniforms. One happened to be all Black with a strange logo on the shoulder of Twin Daggers wrapped around a snake.

The others were in a dark blue and black uniform of two intertwined SS's encircled in a triangle. These two groups were known as the Mutant Control Squad with the Striking Snakes as the military arm and Sentinel Services being the actual policing branch. However, Sentinel Services were able to play the tough guys as well.

Unfortunately, these three factions although brutally effective if they have the drop on someone or even in a partial combat scenario…Well when people are detected and are ready and waiting it's another thing entirely.

 _Flashback (01:00am)_

Four armoured assault vans appeared just out of site of the X-Mansion and forty guys jumped out. All of them prepared to grab, snatch and kill as many mutants as possible. "As we trained. Over the gates, over the walls. Spread out." The commander ordered.

The men began acting on the drill. Meanwhile away from them, Lucius Malfoy and co, apparated onto the scene dressed in Dark Robes and their masks concealing their faces. "We must take out Harry Potter and any other Magicals in the building. Dolohov, you know what to do."

The British German Pureblood nodded. He turned to the brick and iron walls, murmured a few words and the section of the wall shifted apart after taking on the consistency of mud. The iron railings contorted and bent, not as quietly as they would have liked but it would do the job. Unfortunately in his haste for them to gain entry, the spike that had been tampered with had been one of protective magic that had been set up by Remus, to alert them of any potential invaders.

(House)

Dean woke with a start, he was sharing a room with Seamus. Due to him being a telepath and an illusionist, he detected multiple people with murderous intent moving stealthily across the grounds.

"Seamus, we have incoming. We need to wake the others." The Irish pyromaniac woke up, he was groggy and disorientated. He rolled out of bed and the duo padded out of the door.

Dean turned left and rapped on Harry's door. No answer, he pushed it open to find himself looking into a wand of a very annoyed Neville "What Dean?"

"People coming to the mansion…Where's Harry?"

Just then the toilet flushed and Harry walked into the room. "What's happening? Seamus kick you out of bed?"

"No. People coming in not so friendly like."

Harry's grin turned wolfish "Let's get on with this. I'll get a few others."

Harry managed to wake Remus, Sirius and Wolverine and the four mutant wizards, two wizards and the slow aging warrior made a quick plan. 'Let them in. Pick them off one by one.'

With that they disappeared into the depths of the mansion. Harry, however stumbled slightly and pushed his hand onto Rogue and Shadowcat's room. A bleary eyed Rogue opened the door "Whas goin on?"

Harry cupped her face and he looked at her "The Beast, the thing inside me…all that rage, misery, hatred…" Harry looked at her, eyes filling with tears.

"Wha abou' it? What's about teh happen? Talk to me Harry."

"Black Ops, my people…here. Kill, rape, abduct, torture us…Seven of us are sending a message…I'm scared. You're…you're the person I want to keep safe."

Rogue nodded, her hands had grabbed Harry's arms at the elbow joint. She now threaded her hands behind Harry and kissed him "Do wha' needs teh be done."

Harry nodded and skulked away into the shadows.

"How many?"

"Thirty mundanes. Two squads of fifteen and twenty Death Eaters."

Harry grinned "Okay…who wants who? We are definitely at a disadvantage. We don't necessarily want to wake anybody up."

Sirius turned to Harry "This is your op. First thing you need to do is allocate targets. Harry, what you're asking for is not going to happen…Harry, you're not a bad person. You're doing something important. You're MAKING A STAND, sometimes that stand involves bloodshed. Who's more important? Your girlfriend upstairs or these people who think they can bully us because of something so small?"

Harry nodded "Never bring Rogue into this. Wolverine told me I need something positive. She's that. Let's do this."

Remus and Sirius would engage the Death Eaters, Wolverine would take on the mundanes and the other four would start making all of them jumpy.

The first casualties were the Death Eaters. The Mundanes were using infra-red tracking, and then one of the Death Eaters lit up his wand. One shot and the Death Eater dropped dead.

With that the carnage began "I want some alive." Harry said as his shroud erupted into existence.

Four Mundanes tracked the energy output, only for two of them to kill the other two and then each other. Dean smirked, that was too easy.

Harry popped up and fired two blasts of energy. They were set to default which meant concussion. Unfortunately one of the people dodged the attack but the other hit another man, who before he could scream gurgled and slid to the floor. Joining the five or six that were already dead. Three looked as if the Earth had been used as a trash compactor. Two looked like they'd been cooked well done.

"Flare! I ordered them rare!"

"They were still twitching after rare! I prefer my meat dead." Seamus said as he, broke a kneecap.

"Blast! We've got some German gent Death Eater."

Sirius spun and launched a compression curse onto another Death Eater revealing himself to be a Nott of some relation. Only he turned into compressed body parts. "Dolohov! Flare, break his legs, break his arms and keep him away from his wand. He's a high up Death Eater."

It was roughly 1:30 by now and the uncontrolled sporadic gunfire had awoken the rest of the house. Warpath, Frenzy and Thunderbird were the first three into the lobby, with Colossus rumbling after them.

As they entered the foyer near the staircase, they arrived just in time to see Harry, wielding a meat cleaver, one that several of them had seen him use with precision in the kitchen almost casually buried it in one of the masked people's heads.

"Blastwave! Seismic Hammer time?" Thundered Neville as he encased himself in rock and backhanded two people airborne.

Harry nodded and gestured to a Death Eater who had effortlessly carved up three of the mundane security. Harry whistled and cupped his hands shooting forwards a condensed beam of energy. The Death Eater went off his feet as Neville stamped his foot on the ground sending the man into the ceiling.

"Enough." Everyone stopped. It was Professor Xavier accompanied by Beast. More accurately Beast was pushing the Professor in the wheelchair, at a brusque pace. Rogue jumped over the bannister and landed heavily on a hidden agent. There was a sickening crack as the man pitched forward quadriplegic.

Rogue dashed over to Harry, as he stalked through the ground room's cleaver in hand.

"It's over. They're dealt with."

It had taken Rogue utilising a cross between Neville, Colossus and Thunderbird's abilities to effectively restrain Harry. It was less restraining and more just knocking Harry clean out. It appeared Harry was out for blood.

(End Flashback)

(Present time)

Harry woke, he found himself in his room and surprisingly Rogue curled up next to him "You went crazy."

Harry groaned "I remember you punching me…thanks for that. Wasn't expecting you to…"

Rogue nodded she sat up and sat on his legs "Harry, why? Why did ye…go…so…" She trailed off.

Harry sagged and fell backwards "Receiving psychic. The ones in black…dresses, a few were thinking of the other times they did this. Except people…weren't able to resist." He took a deep breath and he divulged to Rogue, everything that he had felt and seen through a casual examination of the Death Eaters.

Rogue paled and burrowed into Harry's chest "Shoulda let ye butcher them."

Harry shook his head "No…We need the information…Xavier, Wolverine and others will get it."

Harry pulled Rogue close to him "I just want you. I just want to have a day where I melt with you."

Rogue nodded "Get dressed and showered." As she jumped off the bed, Harry got out and there it was clear as day. Harry's back and arms were a patchwork of scars and cuts. But the one that caught her eye was one that looked like a puncture wound that went straight through his arm.

Harry grinned thinly at her "Will talk later." Soon enough she heard the shower turn on. Fifteen minutes later, Harry reappeared. She waited outside his door.

Rogue dozed slightly and suddenly she fell inwards as Harry opened the door. As she fell backwards, Harry was behind her grabbing her waist and effortlessly catching her. Rogue chuckled as she allowed him to push her back onto her feet "Is this wha' a proper 'lationship feels like? 'cause I kinda like it."

Harry looked at her "Not a clue. Not a fucking clue. But if you're willing to stick with me…We…can…findoutifyouwant?"

Rogue stopped. The normally calm, collected and cool Southern Belle looked at the flippant, erratic, spontaneous and quite visibly dangerous wizarding mutant with wide eyes "I didn't even catch tha' las' part."

Harry gulped "We…can…find out if you want. That is if you're still willing to give me a chance?"

Rogue gave him a non-verbal answer and kissed him good and proper.

(Downstairs)

"Now then bub…Time for you to answer some questions."


	18. Chapter 18

Blastwave  
I own nothing

 **XVIII**

(Basement)

Lucius Malfoy, Avery Crabbe, Cantankerous Nott along with Gregory Goyle Sr. and Vincent Crabbe Sr. all winced in pain. They had been kept together in a dingy cell without their wands and the comforts of being a V.I.P.

They only knew each other were together was due to the fact Lucius had deduced Crabbe and Goyle's self-murmuring. The only reason he knew Nott was with them was because the man had started moaning and bitching. Lucius snorted at how that thought; his son if he got to see him again had begun to put the Malfoy family into a bad light with his unrepentant whining.

True the Malfoy's depended on one another it was the unofficial motto of the family. But Draco was tarnishing it, Lucius sighed. Perhaps he had been too indulgent and optimistic with him, He knew Draco was talented but the boy decided to be negligent in his gifts and powers. Lucius sighed again.

He did idly wonder about his colleagues. All of them were sworn into the same brotherhood, a brotherhood of ideals but none of them were expecting what they had to do in the name of The Dark Lord. Yes they believed that Purebloods were better than Mudbloods, Half-bloods and those with creature blood but no-where in Malfoy's mind did that mean slaughter and kill everyone not of Pure Magical Blood. He wasn't stupid, he knew that as clear as day that Purebloods and their power was on the decline and that inbreeding between the families were making the Purebloods weaker and more prone to instability; Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange were prime examples of it.

It was times like these that he relished the power of the Weasley family. Blood traitors that they were, as in disinclined to follow the sacred ways but they were as pure as Purebloods could be without spawning any squibs.

Lucius sat there and began to plan.

However, some of the other prisoners weren't faring so well. Currently in one of what could be described as an interrogation room, a young operative from Trask Industries was handcuffed to the table. Opposite him sat Charles Xavier and surprisingly Neville.

"Professor why…" Began Neville before he could even formulate his question the paraplegic telepath responded.

"Why I chose you to sit with me and not Malkav, Flare or even Blastwave? All three of you would benefit from this but I fear Malkav would just reduce our attempted murdering friend's mind to mush after extracting the information. Flare would begin to burn him and Blastwave…"

Neville nodded "There's not much to Harry as a person aside from buckets of power, lack of restraint coupled with intense willpower and stubbornness on par of the Immovable Force and Unstoppable Object better known as Blob and Juggernaut." Xavier chuckled at that.

"Does he know you've said that to him?"

Neville chuckled "Wouldn't be surprised if he already knows. Someone might have already said it to his face."

(Harry and Rogue)

"Don't beh angreh with meh, but has anyone told ya that you're all power, no restraint an exceptionally stubborn?" Rogue said as she watched Harry get changed.

Harry turned around a t-shirt in hand, giving Rogue an eyeful of his developing muscled frame. Rogue grinned she did enjoy the sight but was slightly concerned about the amount of scars. "Not angry, just chuckled because you're the first person to say what I've noticed."

Rogue was taken aback "Yeh mean…"

"I'm all power no restraint, more stubborn than one can think of…Stubborn enough to be compared to the Blob and Juggernaut." Harry said pulling the shirt over his head and pulling Rogue to him.

Rogue grinned as she saw that Harry's unclothed forearm was wrapped around her waist. Suddenly Rogue's eyes glowed, she could feel the power transfer so Rogue concentrated. Her fledgling psionic shields or occlumency barriers as Harry called them, appeared in her mind scape. She focused on her mutation where it had manifested as extra activity in the brain and cut the link.

Rogue convulsed slightly and her eyes took on a reddish glow but it faded almost immediately "Ah forgot meh shields."

"Silly. Want to do something?" Harry asked resting his head on top of hers.

"We are meant the be at school…"

"Chuck called in to say people were ill and were missing the day…As for you two lovebirds, Danger Room." Growled Logan from the door.

Harry looked at his Grandfather dead in the eye nodded "Okay."

Within ten minutes the pair were entering the Danger Room. Logan was waiting for the pair of them "Right then…the pair of you are here because of your actions last night and this morning. Chuck doesn't agree with this but agrees that this has to be done."

Before the pair knew it Wolverine was amongst them and within five seconds he had effortlessly flipped, pinned and had his claws pointed at them. "Your both talented, but you're going to be so much better. The pair of you got extremely lucky that you didn't kill anyone. Though you did cause life altering injuries."

Harry's flickered "Better life crippling than dead. Anyway have we got anything useful out of them?"

(Hogwarts)

Ron was fuming. It had been five weeks since Harry had left him. He was spitting fangs, his meal ticket to the top and left him behind. Ron scowled, it was fifth year and if everything had gone… "Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the redhead "Yes?"

"What's happened with Harry? Dumbledore mentioned that he was going to retrieve Harry from his relatives."

Hermione shrugged "I've not heard anything…Oh look! The paper!" Quicker than most thought possible, Hermione had the money in hand and had her copy of the paper open.

 **MUTANT ATTACK! MINISTER THREATENED! HARRY POTTER MUTANT!**

That was the headline. Hermione's eyes widened, she flicked open the paper and she began to read. Hermione began to pale as she read about the mutants that had supposedly attacking without provocation three mutant holding cells, injuring, maiming and in three cases killing the proud and valiant aurors where they had stood.

As she read on she learnt about the attackers. But some of the images displayed familiar faces. Faces that she had seen in class but as she had a quick look around and too her dismay and horror that she hadn't realised before that Dean, Seamus and Neville were missing along with Harry.

"Ron, Ministry and two other places were hit by mutants." Hermione said.

Ron's mouth fell open revealing the chewed mess of potato cake, tomato, eggs and sausage on display "Mutansh!" Ron swallowed as his face turned purple and he carried on with a vicious diatribe, which Hermione followed with partial interest. It mainly covered Ron's immature beliefs that mutants were "stealing magic", "infecting wizards and muggles alike" and "should be eradicated with extreme force." Hermione was half-tempted to tell Ron that according to muggles, Wizards were mutants and that mutants were more likely to be accepted into society as the cause of their mutation could be found and understood.

She decided not to give Ron a meltdown even if she wanted to. She listened as the rumours and accusations began to fly around the hall. As Dumbledore stood up the doors to the Great Hall opened and Aurors and Healers rushed in. Amongst them smirking were the Board of Governors and an exceptionally pompous looking Cornelius Fudge "Dumbledore! The Wizengamot has issued me with the authority to investigate Hogwarts and remove those with that come up positive with a mutant ability…You understand we must protect the Wizarding World."

Dumbledore sighed this smelt of Tom's work or it would have done had it not been for his own knowledge of Cornelius Oswald Fudge and his desire for an entirely pure wizarding world and anything less than that was to be cleansed. It was masked by a kindly and blustery nature. But Dumbledore smirked to himself, Fudge was centuries too young to try and fool Dumbledore.

"Harry, please help." Hermione thought as the Aurors began their work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blastwave  
** Own nothing

Hermione, Ron, and several dozen other students had their wrists bound and were sitting against the wall of Hogwarts. There was undisguised glee and satisfaction on the faces of the aurors. Hermione couldn't quite believe it, the utter corruption that seemed to be running rampant throughout the Wizarding World.

She thought she had misheard the spell that the aurors were using. However, it soon became clear that the aurors were using two different spells completely, and she hedged her bets that those who were being deliberately mislead were those with money or purebloods.

It hadn't taken long, as the students were carted away she caught the site of Dumbledore. He looked apologetic, but as she looked closer the look didn't completely match his frame. Snape on the other hand looked positively appalled at what was happening.

"All the muties accounted for sir. What do we do with them?"

"Good work Cawl. Now we're dumping them on the Isle. Someone'll be by to pick 'em up for listing, registering and potential." Another Auror said.

"Captain Dawlish! The Isle! Sir, I don't like mutants as much as anyone here…But even I must protest."

Dawlish rose his hand "Auror Longshanks, it is good to see that the ideals of the Auror Corps still shows through with you, as it should with anyone of us. But orders are orders."

Longshanks sighed "As you wish Captain."

(Xavier Mansion)

"Very, very good Mr. Potter. Exceptional control and display of the bludgeoning charm." Exclaimed one of the many American tutors that the MACUSA had said they'd bring to the institute.

As it turned out quite a few of the non-magical mutant residents of Xavier's Mansion. So instead of fifteen or so students, the tutors had classes of twenty to twenty-four.

Harry and the other magical mutants gradually found themselves catching up and outpacing any of there Hogwarts Instructors and tuition. "The answer to that Mr. Potter, is a rather complex one but with some extremely simple statements, but it is best summed in one word. Cowardice. They are cowards Mister Potter, because they are scared to admit that Europe, Asia and America have improved the quality of magical education across the board. Hell, even here No-Maj or non-magical are aware of wizardry."

Harry nodded "Considering mutants as well, I can see why mug…mundanes are aware and accept us."

"And that is it for today. Your homework will be sent to you later today."

As the tutor left, Xavier and an extremely frightened Rogue walked in. They were followed by a rather twitchy looking Ruth Aldine, an eleven-year-old blind witch who was passed more as a mundane than anything. She had been as Rogue would say "shafted". "Hey, Ruth."

"Shit it's Blindfold." Someone muttered only for Neville to punch the aforementioned mutant with an earthen fist.

"What is it Ruth? What did you see? It's gotta be bad if you're with Xavier and Rogue." Harry said moving towards them.

"A castle, men, women, children in skirts. Glowing lights and some were taken to some place called the Isle."

Rogue was moving and she had Harry in a hug and locked eyes with him. The power the pair were emitting and absorbing was intense and immense! "Harry, what's this Isle?"

"It's known as the Isle of Solitude, or Isle of Terror…It's rumoured to not even be located on this plane…It's hard to explain." Said a rather shell-shocked Sirius.

Xavier looked at the former ex-con with curiosity "I take it that you've been told of it."

"It's been regarded as one of those child obedience things 'don't go to sleep, you go to the Isle'. No-one ever brings up the Isle outside of being a child…Since it's been detected by Ruth; this is not a good thing." Sirius said.

Harry's eyes began to burn bright gold, before turning back to emerald green. During his training with Xavier, he had found that he was for now a Phoenix Childe. This meant he on top of his already considerable power of energy blasts and manipulation of its properties and inherited healing factor; he was able to throw around psychic energy on par with Jean Grey or even the Professor. "Professor…your instructions?"

Xavier looked at Harry "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"No. The people being abducted are merely people who I was "friends" with. The moment I stopped dancing to their tune they betrayed me. I'm not going to miss them, hell more than a few of them I'd probably dance on their graves. But that's personal. They're unfortunately mutants and they don't deserve this."

Xavier grinned "It seems you're learning. You might not have to like them but everyone is worth saving…I'll ready the teams."

Within twenty minutes the X-Jet was taking off out of the swimming pool "It always look cool when Planes come out of the pool." Magma sang under her breath.

Harry chuckled and soon enough they had taken off, soaring out of America and across the Atlantic. This was going to nerve-wracking and exceptionally hard for him, he wouldn't just be visiting his past he'd be digging up skeletons and relaying them.

(Isle)

The Isle. It was the biggest and the darkest secret in Magical Britain. What no-body actually realised was that Azkaban was actually the entrance to the Isle.

Where people went mad in years or even months in Azkaban. Going into the actual Isle of Darkness, as was its real name. Or rather the name the British Government called it.

"In you go muties. Enjoy your stay." An Auror called.

(X-Plane)

Harry listened as Scott laid out the plan. It was a good plan "Any questions? Anything I've missed?"

"Yeah…Something I watched or read a while back. Plan, execute the plan, expect it to go off the rails and throw away the plan…Please tell me you have some counter-measures for when the plan goes wrong? Terms of engagement?"

Scott looked at him "Expect the same resistance we did last time. Unless you guys have more information?"

"We don't know anything aside from the fact that it's meant to be magical child's tale to prevent us from misbehaving a bit like the bogeyman."

Scott nodded "Harry, why exactly are you asking about Terms of Engagement?"

Harry grinned thinly "I've…been…talking with X. He and Grandad…think that my attitude towards you and the people we're going up against and mixing vendetta is a bad idea."

Scott nodded "I see. You and I don't get along…both our faults. I plan and don't improvise, you've seen that plans fall apart. It took a while. Alive, that's all if possible."

Dean smirked "We can do that…This is going to be fun."

Logan gave them order and soon enough the plane landed, as they stepped out. Harry was almost sent to his knees at the ominous pressure "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"What is it?" This came from a concerned sounding Wolverine.

"Those fuckers have put our targets in Azkaban…Prison."

"No, Terra. Not in. Beneath. Azkaban's the doorway…Blastwave get ready." Said Seamus.

Harry nodded "Everyone…this is going to be messy. Much messier than before. Cyclops?"


End file.
